


FREAKIN' OUT ON THE INTERSTATE// fred weasley

by downinhollywood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, I'm Sorry, Magic, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downinhollywood/pseuds/downinhollywood
Summary: NEEDS MAJOR EDITING༺-༻FREAKIN' OUT ON THE INTERSTATE༺-༻In which a new student comes to Hogwarts with herlittle sister and best friend, changing her entire life.Freakin' out on the interstateRolling down the windows, baby.I can't hear a thing you sayI'm walking back to my favorite placeAnd I can feel them staring at meBaby, do you think I'm doing something wrong?_̶*̶_̶ocGoblet of fire©️downinhollywood 2021
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. freaking out on the interstate

**Author's Note:**

> this is horrible I'm sry

𝐖𝐄𝐋𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐄 𝐓𝐎 

𝐅𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐊𝐈𝐍' 𝐎𝐔𝐓 

𝐎𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 

𝐈𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐓𝐄

\-----------

Eurydice Rivers lived in Los Angeles up until 2 months ago. She loved her life at Calpoxia, her American wizarding school. She was popular, an amazing witch, and rich. She had 3 best friends, Sam Carter, Erica Kate, and Ashton Thomisan. They spent their time going into no-maj towns, drinking monsters, smoking cigarettes, and studying magic. Eurydice has a younger sister, Persephone. Persephone is only a year younger than her, making her 14, her older sister 15. They're close and confide in each other. But it all changes when her parents decide LA is no longer their style, and move into their mansion in France, that overlooks the Bay of Biscay.

Moving to France hurt Eurydice more than she cared to admit, but the blow softened when she found out Sam was coming along with them. The two start their new life at Hogwarts, sneaking out, pulling pranks, and getting accustomed to the Europeans. She learns what it's like to be different, and she creates new bonds. For better and for worse. Eurydice gets to watch the Triwizard tournament and falls for a boy. Her jewelry never comes off, her style never changes, and her smile still makes boys swoon. 

\-----------

l̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷l̷

MILLIE BOBBY BROWN AS EURYDICE RIVERS

"Um, Professor I think you have better things to do than bully a literal 14-year-old, how much of a bitch can you truly be?"

RYDER MCLAUGHLIN AS SAM CARTER

"Not me, no I love women! I feel bad for sex workers! Stop no, I wasn't a pimp!"

JAMES PHELPS AS FRED WEASLEY - "I realized that our futures are set in stone, I might die in the war or you might. So come, we're going on an adventure. Might as well enjoy our future that's already been written."

OLIVER PHELPS AS GEORGE WEASLEY - "What are you guys doing here? Especially in that outfit mate, what are you going to a funeral?"

BAILEE MADISON AS PERSEPHONE RIVERS- "I didn't know life was so dramatic here gosh."

BRIGETTE LUNDY-PAINE AS LILY ASHER- "I swear if I hear you say one more thing in a British accent I'm gonna kill you."

COLE PRESTON AS ORLANDO KINGSTON- "Maybe we were all supposed to meet, so we could have nights like these."

HARRY POTTER CAST AS THEMSELVES

l̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷l̷

Spoilers for goblet of fire talks about death, blood, murder, alcohol, drugs, and illegal activities. I will change a few things up, but other than that the plot should stay the same. I do not own Harry Potter I only own my own characters, lowercase intended, meant to be read with a black background. 

SPOTIFY PLAYLIST

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1lhjUiC5e9kPWP8ua7GRfd?si=p3M3fqy4R9eETw8qURoKFQ

freaking out on the interstate by downinhollywood Spotify


	2. epliogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue lol

"Platform 9 3/4 what the fuck does that mean? Do we like just stand 3/4 of the way in between platforms 9 and 10?" Eurydice was utterly bamboozled. She hadn't been enjoying her life in Europe much to her dismay. Sam stood there next to her equally as confused, that was until they heard someone say the word muggle. They knew it wasn't a normal word, even for the British so they headed over to the plump redheaded mother. "Do we like have to ask her or-, cause I'm not really in the mood for socializing?" Persephone whispered to Eurydice, pulling on the loops of her low rise jeans. "I don't know, Sam you go ask." Eurydice pushed Sam forward, him slightly protesting. "I'm gonna get you for this." He shook his head at her but continued walking forward. "Excuse me, miss, um how do I get onto platform 9 3/4?" Sams typical confident voice had been reduced to his 'i'm shy' voice. The woman responded, "You look a bit old to be a 1st year." And Eurydice and Persephone laughed, causing the rest of the redheads to look at them. "Oh shit, oh shit, act like we're not here," Eurydice said to her younger sister causing Persephone to cover her face with her hand, letting out a quiet giggle. 

"Oh no, we're 5th and 4th years I think we're 15 and 14, we just transferred from Calpoxia." The woman nodded and gave the 3 a warm smile. "Oh my mistake dearies, I'm Molly Weasley and these are my kids." Her voice was soft and brought Eurydice comfort. Molly pointed at her kids saying, "This is Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. I have three older sons, Bill, Percy, and Charlie but they already graduated." The three nod. "Well I'm Eurydice, this is my sister Persephone, and he's Sam," Eurydice said while flattening out her high waisted plaid pants. She noticed the boy she assumed was Fred staring at her. Persephone nudged her, making them giggle lightly. "Well all you have to do is run into this wall here," Molly said, pointing to the barrier. 

Sam made eye contact with the two girls before saying, "Well here goes nothing". The three ran into the wall, before reaching the other side. They looked in awe at the witches and wizards, and at the red train. "Get on, get on!!" Persephone said. So the 3 brunettes entered the train and found an empty compartment, and discussed the British. "You know those Weasley's kinda hit different. What do you think Seph? Sam?" Eurydice was sitting with one leg crossed onto the seat, the other up. She was playing with her hair and looked quite pretty in Sam's opinion. "You know I'm not into gingers and plus brits aren't really it for me you know?" Persephone replied, she was leaning against the window, both her legs up, and she also looked quite pretty. "The girl was like younger than Seph so no thanks, lmao bye, I'm not that desperate." He was wearing baggy jeans, a crewneck with the sleeves cuffed, his hair all over. He was sitting next to Eurydice, she was leaning on him. He looked quite nice as well. 

"That woman, Molly she thought I was a first-year, how old are they 11? I'm too cool to be an 11-year-old." The 3 were unaware of a girl and a boy looking at them, wondering if they could go in. Eurydice turned and smiled at the 2, noticing that they were both quite attractive. Sam noticed her face, "uh oh, Eury's falling in love with everyone." The 2 outside walked in, asking if they could sit there. "Of course of course! New friends!!" Persephone was far too eager and looked at the girl with a bob. "I'm Lily, and this is Orlando," she said pointing over to the boy with curly hair. "Real bri-ish people, mate," Sam whispered to Eurydice causing her to giggle. "Which would you guys prefer to listen to? Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not? or Nothing Happens?" And those words were the beginning of a friendship that would last, last far longer than the 2 years they had to do at the school. 


	3. one- fights and introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls idk

The entire train ride was filled with singing along to songs they weren't exactly used to just yet. It was filled with giggles, storytelling about their life in America and lots of mocking of British or Bri-ish as the 3 American said, accents. They learned about Hogwarts, and classes, and the houses. Lily was a Ravenclaw, a house associated with wits, Orlando was a Slytherin, a house known for their cunning ways, but she learned they were all about blood-purity. 

The sisters were muggle-borns, Sam was a half-blood, and all of them were quite anxious to see how they were treated. Eurydice was dead set on being a Hufflepuff, she wanted to learn to be more kind, and seeing as the entire house was dedicated to those that were. Persephone was dead set on Gryffindor, she wanted to see the glory, and she was brave. Sam didn't care but wanted to be Hufflepuff, so he could be with his best friend. 

"I've never been to America, I've heard it's quite cool. Wait holy shit, I love this song, yes, yes, pop off song." Lily got up and started doing a little dance with Orlando, dragging the rest of the 5 up. Fred Weasley was in a compartment a few feet up. He was sitting with his twin, Angelina, and Lee. "We're getting some new kids this year. Fred and I met them at the station, they seem quite okay. Should we go talk to them, they probably don't have many friends? We can show them the world of pranking and being cool." George asked, resulting in a nod from the other 3. 

They went in a group, looking for a practically empty carriage, they were surprised to see 2 more people, being in the year below them. Angelina said, "They look like they're having a good amount of fun, George, but I liked to meet them." She tried to open the door but was surprised when it wouldn't open. She knocked on it and was stunned when a girl she had never met, opened the door with wandless and wordless magic. 

"Hi, I'm guessing you 3 are new, I'm Angelina, this is Lee." He blew the girls a kiss and got 2 very different responses. Eurydice fake barfed, while Persephone caught it, acted surprised, and pretended to faint. "And these fools are Gred and Forge." She said introducing them. "What's that you're playing?" Fred asked, already thinking of ways they could prank the newbies. "Ah, how naive Bri-ish people are, right mate?" Eurydice said with a small laugh, throwing her head back. "I swear if I hear you say one more thing in a British accent I'm gonna kill you," Lily said, throwing her upper body at Eurydice. "This is, the best band in existence, Wallows. This song is I'm full, which is their best song." Persephone matter of a factly. "Sounds like rubbish, mate," Lee said. "Um what, y-y-you think that? Um, what the fuck," Sam said, sounding offended and disgusted. 

"Oh well, we're here, bye!" Angelina said, shoving her friends out the door. Eurydice was absolutely amazed by the castle, it was much better than Calpoxia. "Well, this is embarrassing, we're gonna have to stand with the 1st years, can't we just get sorted first?" Persephone said. "We have 3 new students this year, all from Calpoxia, a wizarding school in the United States, I hope you welcome them and accept them as they will be your family." 

"Sis sounds high as fuck, god damn," Eurydice whispered to her friends, making Sam tell her to shut it. 

"Sam Carter" A woman with a tight bun called out, Eurydice did a peace sign, sticking her tongue out, and shoved the boy. "Ah, a newbie." Persephone gasped. "Oh shit, it talks." 

"Of course it does you fucking fool, how dumb are you." Eurydice laughed and turned around. "You better shut the fuck up, before I beat the living shit out of you, pussy." The blonde boy wasn't scared in the slightest and let out a laugh. "Oh no! I'm going to get beat up by a girl," he said sarcastically to his friends. "Damn right you are," Eurydice said, pulling her hair up, and pulling off her earrings, and rings. 

The words "fight, fight, fight" were heard right before Eurydice attacked the bleach blonde boy. She punched at his nose, roundhouse kicked him, stepped on him, and spit on him. She hexed him, his bleach blonde hair going away, he got warts on his face and screamed in horror. "Oh no, I attacked him." She said, hostility in her voice. The professors stood up, some laughed, others looked horrified. The students were utterly scared, the new girl just picked a fight, and won. "DRACO GOT WHAT WAS COMING!" She laughed and looked at Fred Weasley, and he did the unthinkable, he winked.

Sam and Eurydice were sorted into Hufflepuff, making a friend with a boy in the year above. Cedric Diggory and Eurydice couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Persephone got sorted into Gryffindor and made friends with a Redhead, a bushy-haired girl, and a kid with a scar and glasses, all in her league. On the way to the dorm she was praised for her fight with the blonde boy, she learned was named Draco. At the feast, she learned about the Triwizard tournament and wished she could enter. She fell asleep listening to a recorded copy of the song Sofia, a song Sam had written a year ago, nervous for the days ahead of her. 

\--


	4. three- homesick and quidditch

"Hey Ashton, it's me," Eurydice said, sitting down leaning against a tree.

"I miss home you know? And I used to always preach about how home wasn't a building, it was people. But now I know I was so utterly wrong. Home isn't here quite frankly, it's back in Altadena, or with you Erica and Sam in the castle. Everyone is so nice here, but it feels wrong. No one listens to the music like we do, the parties are utter shit, there's no blasting music and cigarettes or jello shots, there's no abandoned buildings and trashing it. It's music that can't be too loud or else we'll wake up the teachers, there's firewhiskey which tastes like fireballs, and it's in the middle of a common room. And I'm eating European, white people's food. There's no taquitos or takeout from Daisy Mint. And I have Sam, I know that, but there's something so wrong about planning on how to sneak out without you or Erica. It's supposed to be hot here, there's supposed to be the late summer sun-basking out on us but it's cold. What I'm saying is I miss you guys, I miss going to raves and getting kicked out of clubs. I miss bullying Ms.Acertson. I miss the warm sun, and getting popsicles from the staff. I miss home, but let me tell you about life here. It's weird. There are teachers which are supposed 'Professors', some are bullies, some are nice. The castle seems cold in certain places, and I have found people to take refuge in. We're sneaking out to watch Pulp Fiction, and then Casablanca afterward. There's this tournament happening and people have died. And it's like giddy-up y'all. Other schools are coming here and I hope I make friends. But how is it going with your dear Sarah?" Eurydice had cried, laughed, and bickered with the boy on the phone. 

The next day she regretted staying up that late. Sam saw it. "Oh my dear Eurydice, what is bothering you." He said sticking his left hand up, messing with her hair. "Is it just me or does white people's food suck, like where are the flavors?" Eurydice said, playing with her french toast. "Eurydice, you are white." "Oh yeah." And then they were thrown into a fit of giggles. "What are we laughing about here," Lily said sitting down opposite from them, Orlando to her left. "White people food. Anyways, someone here fancies Sam" Sam looked confused and looked at the brunette. "Wait what, slow down there ma'am." He said in his best imitation of Woody from Toy Story. "Well look over there Prof Moody is looking at you quite smitten." "Yeah, almost as much as Dumbly is at you." "You take that back!" "No, you!" "Oh look she's blushing!" They continued talking, Lily and Orlando joining in on the conversation. 

On the walk to Herbology Lily looked at Eurydice and decided to start up a conversation. "Quidditch tryouts are coming up soon, do you think you're gonna do it?" Eurydice looked bewildered. "I'm sorry, quidditch?" Lily gasped, "You don't know what quidditch is, are you kidding me?" "In California, we had air lacrosse." "What the HELL is air lacrosse, but I have got to teach you so much," Lily said, throwing her arm over Eurydice's shoulders. "I have quite a bit to teach you young padawan. Be ready and meet me at the quidditch pitch by 6:00 p.m" "I don't know where the quidditch pitch is." "Blimey, you're so clueless. Meet me by the Great Hall." 

Lily stayed true to her word, and was by the Great Hall 5 minutes before 6, in a Ravenclaw sweatshirt and black jeans. Eurydice showed up much to Lily's dismay in the clothes she was wearing that day. A long-sleeve undershirt, a frilly collared shirt, an oversized blue band tee, and a black skirt with ripped striped tights. She was wearing all her jewelry, chunky eyeliner with eyeshadow, and blush. Her doc martens looked worn out and her hair was up, Eurydice completely disregarded the uniform and had gotten reprimanded for it. "Are you kidding me, you didn't change?" "No, I didn't, I like my outfit, thank you very much, let's just keep going. C'mon!" She said walking outside, hoping that it was an outdoor sport. "You don't even know where the pitch is, why are you leading?" "I DON'T KNOW MAN"

When they arrived at the pitch, they saw that the Weasley twins were there. "Ah looky here Georgie, it's our sneaking out-group!" Eurydice had already told everyone the plan, to leave at exactly midnight, hop on a train to the nearest muggle town, and watch the movies, and smoke cigarettes. "What are you guys doing here? Especially in that outfit mate, what are you going to a funeral?" "Ha, ha, very funny. My dearest Lily here is teaching me how to play quidditch." The twins instantly burst out "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY QUIDDITCH? What, have you been living under a rock?" 

"Jesus Christ I'm American, I play air lacrosse." She replied shyly. "Well, we'll join you." Quidditch was far different than air lacrosse, but she enjoyed playing it more. She learned she wasn't cut out to be a beater or a keeper. Seeker was more her style. After an hour of playing, they decided they were beat, and parted ways. "Cedric mate, how come you never told me you were captain of the quidditch team?" She said sitting down next to him on the couch. "Well, you never asked." He replied and flashed her the classic pretty boy smile. 

"Well, I'm gonna try out. I'm quite the shit." She said matter-of-a-factly, with a smug look on her face. "Oh, are you now?" Cedric teased. They had a conversation about try-outs and their day, soon he said he needed sleep. She agreed, even though she wasn't going to sleep for hours. She read and did some of her homework, when her watch shone at 11:45, she snuck out and waited 2 minutes for Sam. He was wearing a sweater vest, a white shirt under with blue frayed jeans. His hair was tickling his ears, making him have a Tim burton character look. She said a spell and suddenly the two were invisible. Once they met up with the 4 waiting in front of moaning myrtle's bathroom Eurydice spoke. 

"Well, let the shitshow begin."

\--

hello!! I hope you guys like this chap!! edited 10/13


	5. two- underpaid detectives and late-night adventures

It was Eurydice's 3rd week at Hogwarts. She had grown to like her classes except for Potions, her teacher was snotty. He thought so highly of himself and bullied everyone except Slytherins. She had that class with Slytherins, and she got to see the favoritism. She had liked Defense Against the Dark Arts until the teacher killed and tortured 3 spiders which resulted in Eurydice casting a spell that would protect and rebound the spell. It sadly didn't work on the killing curse.

Eurydice and Sam were preparing to sneak out and bring their two new friends along. Orlando and Lily had never snuck out before. They were going to go to a muggle city and watch Pulp Fiction, a film that was coming out. "Weasley! Weasley! Hey, Fred! Stop!" Eurydice was running up to him, her yellow skirt with black lines, swishing along her thighs. Fred turned around and was amazed that she knew which twin he was. "I'm George, but okay." He said trying to fool her, but did not achieve at it. "No you're not," She said looking up at him. 

Her eyes were brown and warm, she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was wondering if you know of any secret ways to leave the castle? I, Sam, Lily, and Orlando are sneaking out tomorrow night, I don't have a map ready yet. I'm working on making one, but yeah, do you know any good ways?" Fred was surprised, he looked at the brunette girl with a new admiration. She was going to sneak out, she had gotten into a fight, and was already really funny. He had overheard a conversation she had with Orlando the previous day. 

"Living in America was like living in the Ghetto. Like I had to walk with two wallets on me in case I got mugged, and it was so weird. And when I was in muggle school before Calpoxia started we would always have this underpaid homicide detective come and scream at us about safety. It was always like 'When you get kidnapped and thrown in the trunk', I think you guys call it to boot but 'get thrown in the trunk of a car, you gotta kick out the taillight and just wave', and imagine just driving down the road and seeing a hand pop out, 'Oh look they're turning left!' 

"And like this detective would teach us about pedophiles, and how they think kids are so hot that they'd kill us and it's like 'Woah slow down there Jamal, don't pull out the 9.' And the detective would always say we were 'so fucking weak' so we would have to kick the living shit out of someone instead of fist fighting them. He would yell street smarts, kinda like that Moody teach." And everyone around her laughed. 

"Fred, you still there?"

"Oh yes, dear, just thinking about how to turn your hair a bright yellow." He said with a sinister smile. "But, yes I do in fact have a good way of sneaking out, but me and Georgie are just obliged to coming along." She rolled her eyes and agreed, walking away. Eurydice went to her Potions class, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. "Does sis know shampoo exists, like girl wash your hair god damn?" Her deskmate let out a small chuckle, and Eurydice smiled at the Blonde Slytherin. The day went smoothly, it was filled with studying, teasing, and plans for tomorrow night. When nightfall came, she pulled out her white rotary telephone. 

When she thought everyone was asleep, she snuck out, pulling a horribly knitted jumper (which Erica knitted for her 2 Christmas's ago) over her body. She put her finger through the holes and dialed one of the numbers she memorized. She held the main part of the phone in her right hand, her wand in her left. She walked to the kitchen and tickled the pear, and the kitchen door opened. "Hi dobby, I was wondering if I could get 2 chocolate frogs?" Her voice was soft, and loving, like a mother's touch. "Of course Ms. Rivers!" He said cheerily. Once he had returned, she said goodbye and walked to the black lake. 

\---

Shoutout to John Mulaney for the street smarts bit. edited 10/13


	6. four- movies and singing in whispers

How Eurydice ended up on the Slytherin common room couch, she didn't know. The entire night had gone swimmingly. They had successfully snuck out and hopped on a train. "You know, muggle trains are quite nice. There's something so simplistic but nice about it." Orlando's voice was barely above a whisper, despite the 6 being the only in the train car. The seats were mainly blue with different color squiggly lines. Eurydice found out that the smell in European trains was far different than the smell in American ones. 

"Look, it's our stop!" Fred said, pointing at the flickering light above the steel pole. The 6 got off, and Sam couldn't help but laugh at everyone's outfits. The 4 purebloods looked out of place in their 'muggle' outfits. Fred was wearing or at least attempting to wear a 90's grunge look, his pants were too short and his flannel didn't match with the shirt he was wearing. George looked like he stepped right out of the '70s, but pulled it off better than his counterpart. Lily was wearing low rise pants and a BEBE tee. She looked like a slight off-brand valley girl. Orlando was wearing khakis with a crewneck over them. None of them looked like they belonged to the same friend group, but went with it. 

"Hi! 6 tickets in total, 6 for Pulp Fiction," Eurydice said. "Aren't we-" "Shut up Lils." Once they hurried inside, Eurydice shot a confused look at Lily. "Tonight I will be teaching you the lovely ways of Movie-hopping." Once they got 3 tubs of popcorn some Twizzlers and Toblerone. They went and sat in the back of the movie theatre. Eurydice whispered to Fred, "This was my favorite thing to do back home, those were undoubtedly the best days. I would always bring some no-maj sweets back for some people. It made me feel safe you know." Fred couldn't ignore the small bubbly feeling he got in his stomach but did his best to suppress it. 

When the movie ended, they all left giggling slightly, the 4 purebloods looked astounded, sure they had read books, but had never seen a movie. "That was wow-," George said, being cut off by Sam grabbing his hand. "C'mon, we gotta go, or else we'll miss the best film." The giddiness in his voice was hard to miss. "Was that what life was like back in LA?" Lily said, clearly worried. "Yes and no, you'll have to come over the summer for the true experience." Eurydice winked and ran into the room. To her surprise, Fred preferred Casablanca over Pulp Fiction. Nearly no one else had, only her and Sam, 2 people that had already seen it. 

"What's that phrase you use? Oh, right! It just hit differently." Fred said, clearly enjoying the cool night breeze. "Time to smoke some f*gs," George said. "I'm sorry what?" Sam and Eurydice stood there shellshocked. They were so utterly stupid, they hadn't figured out if anyone was homophobic at this school. "You know f*gs? The things you smoke? Did I say something wrong?" George asked utterly puzzled. They both let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, oh, thank god. Ciggies, um in California, f*gs is a slur for gay people." Sam said. "Oh shit, sorry." He scratched the back of his neck. 

"Well, let me go in. Marlboro's, Camel's?" Eurydice asked, before nodding for them to hide so the shop keeper wouldn't become suspicious. "Get both!" Sam called after her as she entered the store. 2 minutes later she walked out with the goods and pulled out something from her purse. She handed Orlando the bottle first after spraying it on her tongue. "Do a quick sprit, it stops your breath from smelling afterward." When it was Fred's turn he grimaced after realizing how odd it tasted. 

Once the cigarettes were lit they sat on a bridge overlooking the small muggle town. No one dared to say a word, they didn't want to ruin the moment. That was until Eurydice fell into the lap of Orlando. "She's asleep, oh shit. Uh, I think it's time to go back. C'mon Eury, wake up." He said, a slight urgency in his voice. "Ha, good luck with that, she won't wake up until she wants to." He got up and pried her off of Orlando. "Alright, one two three," Orlando said, throwing her on his back. Small snores leaving her mouth. "Dear God, she's so light."

Once they returned to Hogwarts they went their ways, "Wait, Sam what are you doing? Aren't you gonna take her?" Sam laughed, "You think I can carry her, I'm lighter than she is!" So Orlando had to take her back to his dorm, he tucked her in and went to bed himself. Content with the night's actions, despite having to carry her back, he had an amazing night and vowed to tell her and Sam that. She woke up at 6:30 in the morning, the face of the blonde she beat up staring back at her.

"Well well well, looky here, if it isn't the mudblood that beat me up." He said, as though something sour was in his mouth. "Oh look, is the pussy that got beat up by a girl," Eurydice said getting up, and walking away, or at least attempting too before Draco Malfoy stood in her way. "No, no, no, where do you think you're going, I need some revenge." He said, trying his best to look smug. She pushed him, and left the room, flipping him off in the process. The run to her common room was filled with adrenaline, a feeling Eurydice loved. 

Cedric Diggory, or Diggy as she called him now was sitting on the couch, asleep. When she came in, laughing, Cedric woke up. "Dear God, where were you, I went to look for you because I had so much drama, but you weren't there, and sam wasn't there. So I panicked! Looky here missy, you are to never sneak out again!" He said imitating an angry but loving father. She sat down on the couch, taking off her shoes, sitting next to Hufflepuff's golden boy. "Come here, pretty boy, let me sing you a song. I'll tell you all about my adventures when I'm done." She pulled him into her arms and began playing with his hair. 

"This is one of my favorite songs. So here goes nothing. I'm gonna have to sing in a whisper so I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all."

"I was scared of dentists and the dark. I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations. Oh, all my friends are turning green. You're the magician's assistant in their dreams. Oh. Oh, and they come unstuck. Lady, running down to the riptide. Taken away to the dark side. I wanna be your left-hand man. I love you when you're singing that song and. I got a lump in my throat 'cause. You're gonna sing the words wrong. There's this movie that I think you'll like. This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City. This cowboy's running from himself. And she's been living on the highest shelf. Oh"

Her voice was hoarse and she sang in a whisper, making sure no one woke up every now and then. It would make a good lullaby, except at times she would let out this laugh that made Cedric feel like time stopped. She would throw her head back and close her eyes, she looked so angelic in those moments. Afterward, she told Cedric all about her time outside. "You're gonna have to take me tomorrow, if not sometime." He said jealous that the Weasley twins, people that hadn't tried to get to know her, went.

"Oh don't worry pretty boy, I'll take you. After all, we do have all the time in the world." And she smiled. 

\--

yes I did use riptide lmaoo. but I'm so excited to write about Orlando, Lily, Sam, and Eurydice hanging out. and Cedric hanging out with them, and Eurydice hanging out with Persephone. edited 10/13


	7. five- panicked kisses and lies

It was the 30th of October, Eurydice, Sam and Persephone had gotten accustomed to life at Hogwarts. "Maybe, it's not so bad here." Eurydice got used to laughing in classes, going to the library to study, and getting ready for quidditch tryouts. She got used to pointless conversations in class with her 3 friends. 

"I like cut g."

"FOR THE LAST TIME WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" "It means I like the cut g." 

"I swear to fucking god Sam."

Fred had started ignoring her or slowly distancing himself in mid-October. George would talk to Eurydice and her friends, but Fred was never there. Eurydice learned to deal with it, she learned to accept it. She would smile at him in the halls but stopped attempting to make conversations with him. The night before that she was crying in the Room of Requirements to Cedric. "God, I don't even know why I'm crying! I've known him for a month and a half, there's no reason to be sad! I will not be sad." But she couldn't stop the tears.

Cedric played 'This Charming Man' and was practically begging her to dance with him. They danced to the beat and sung the lyrics, they laughed and they screamed and had a good time. Eurydice hadn't felt that safe and comfortable with anyone else since she met Sam, Erica, and Ashton. When 'Put your head on my shoulder' played, Eurydice had to fight every urge to kiss Cedric. His face was just so close, Cedric was handsome, he was nice, and before she knew it they were leaning in.

They pulled away and Eurydice panicked. She had just kissed one of her best friends! "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too- well- yes, I did, but I should've asked, oh god I'm such a shitty person! I understand if you don't want-" She was cut off by Cedric saying "It's okay, I wanted to kiss you too, it's fine, we can just forget about it if you want." But, the truth is Cedric didn't want to forget about it, he couldn't ignore the butterflies in his stomach when she was around, but if she wanted to forget about it, he would. "Take me out to Hogsmeade one of these days and I'll see if I forget about it then."

She smiled, walked away and all Cedric could think was 'this girl'.

Eurydice ran into the Great Hall to see Sam, Lily, and Orlando in the front, looking and talking about how the 2 schools were going to arrive. "Eurydice! Where were you?" Lily asked, noticing the slight blush on her face. When she arrived she whispered to the 3, not noticing George and Fred right next to Sam. "Cedric and I kissed! And uh, we kinda have a Hogsmeade date." The 3 had an 'I knew it' look on there face, but Fred felt his heart sink.

"Freddie, what's up?" George asked. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." He said unable to tear his eyes away from the short brunette. He had had feelings about girls before, and boys, but he didn't like to talk about that too much. It was just a simple crush, and it would go away before he knew it. But, as he kept talking to her, the feelings grew. So he did the one thing he knew, he ran away. George had noticed but decided not to comment on it. 

"Look! Over there! It's a bird!" "No, it's a flying house!" The second guess was more accurate, once the Headmistress of Beauxbaton was introduced, the utterly beautiful girls stepped out. "Eury dear, your bi is showing," Sam whispered, pushing Eurydice's jaw up. "You're staring at them too, no harm, no foul." The Durmstrang men came out, and Eurydice snorted, "They look like cavemen." She said right before screaming, "AYO I LIKE THE CUT G." The rest of the people sitting at the Hufflepuff table looked at her, and shook their heads. She didn't really display many Hufflepuff qualities, except the fact she could comfort you, and make you feel so safe. She stood up to bullies and was quite nice in general. A voice screamed,

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY." Eurydice looked hurt and then let out a forced chuckle, looking for the culprit. Fred Weasley was staring at her, with hatred and disgust in his eyes. Orlando noticed, "Blimey mate, what did you do to him?"   
"I don't know." The normal happiness in her voice was gone. "Let's sneak out tonight alright, just the two of us. You have the map right?", She nodded and smiled. Once the feast was over, she stood up and looked for her current least favorite redhead. 

"For fucks sake mate, she's going to destroy him," Lily whispered to her best friend. All Orlando could do was nod. "What the fuck was that." Her voice was like venom and surprised Fred. "Well, maybe you should've welcomed our guest instead of saying some obscure thing that no one understands beside you and your friend!" Fred himself was surprised by the words that came out of his mouth. "I've been nice to you, I've helped you with school, I've helped you with pranks, I've shown you a whole new world outside of Hogwarts, and you treat me like I hurt you! Gosh."

That night, she and Orlando snuck out, and she felt immensely better. "Do you think Snivels knows what a bottle of Shampoo is? I bet that's what his boggart is." They sat in silence. "Maybe we were all supposed to meet, so we could have nights like these. And even if it's just us right now, it doesn't feel like it. It feels, it feels.." 

"It feels like home, it feels like finally making a difference, and it's safe. When I first got here, I missed my old home so much, I missed LA, but then I realized it'll always be there, so why not enjoy my time here, my new home. Because maybe boys are stupid and I don't fancy Cedric, but I like Fred. And maybe I don't like the food too much, or the teachers. But I met you, Lily, Cedric, my sister feels more at home here than she did in LA, and that's what makes it home." "You just said you fancy Fred, and you said fancy, maybe you are becoming a Brit."

The next day Eurydice woke up, and sat in the great hall, holding her frayed copy of 'The Complete Sherlock Holmes, Volume One' in her hand, eating an orange. When Cedric walked in, a smile on his face, two pieces of parchment in his hand, she stood up. "Good luck future Hogwarts champion. Why do you have two pieces of paper?" Cedric ignored her question, and quickly walked in, and put the names in. "YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!" Eurydice screamed out and threw him in a big hug. He twirled her around, in hopes of hiding his guilt, because he put her name into the Goblet of Fire. 

\--

edited 10/13


	8. six- dragons! and the truth

That night, Eurydice sat with Cedric and Sam. They were talking and joking around, they were asking Cedric what he would do with the money. "Eurydice, I..." Cedric was cut off by Dumbledore. "It seems the goblet is ready to announce the champions. "You'll have to tell me later Ced." He nods, but opens his mouth regardless, only to be interrupted by Dumbledore again. "The Beauxbaton champion is... Fleur Delacour!" The Beaxubaton students looked unimpressed but clapped along with the 2 other schools. "The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" Eurydice could hear Ron Weasley, a friend of her sister say "Well that's no surprise!" "Eurydice I put your name in the goblet of fire." Cedric finally spits it out. "YOU WHAT" Sam and Eurydice say at the same time, while people around them look shocked at Cedric's action.

"And finally the Hogwarts champion is... Eurydice Rivers." Everyone looks shocked, but the Hufflepuff table bursts into cheers. "CEDRIC DIGGORY YOU BITCH!" Eurydice got up after Sam screamed at him, and walked up front where the other champions went. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the twins look at her with pure betrayal. "I DID NOT PUT MY FUCKING NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE, SO FUCK YOU IF YOU THINK I DID." She flipped off the room and walked in. "Well, that was something. But that ends the choosing of champions, I hope..." 

A paper flew out of the Goblet. "Harry Potter." Everyone blew up, when Harry walked in, she tuned everyone out. "I didn't put my name in the Goblet." Harry told her, "I know, neither did I, lets stick together." When she arrived back to the Hufflepuff common room, there was a party, but all Eurydice wanted to do was sob. She walked out to the black lake and cried. Sam found her and hugged her ever so gently. "Why did this happen to me, I don't wanna die, Sam, why did he do that?" All Sam could do was hold her and tell her she was going to be there every step of the way. 

The first task was on November 24th, and she couldn't think. She would take walks at night and interact with people. She ignored Cedric like he was the plague. A week before the competition, she threw a party. It wasn't exclusive, Harry and his friends showed up, most of Hufflepuff, some of Orlando's friends, lots of Ravenclaw, she had become quite popular with them and a few Gryffindors. She drank a few shots of Firewhiskey, before dancing with Sam, to Dancing Queen by Abba. Fred couldn't help but stare, the poor girl was lost. Her friend had thrown her in there, and she had to deal with it. 

On her night walk the following day she saw it, dragons. The first task was dragons, she ran inside the castle, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. She saw Ron there, "Ron, Ron! How are you?" She completely forgot about the dragons. Ron was surprised but enjoyed the attention. "I forgot why I was here, oh yes! I know you guys are not on good terms but could you get Harry for me?" He agreed and a minute later Harry walked out. "Harry! The first task is dragons! I saw them! Anyways got to go!" And with that, she ran off. 

By the time she made it to her common room, she wasn't tired. "DRAGONS! THE FIRST TASK IS DRAGONS!" She practically shouted into the common room. "Eurydice, how are you gonna escape dragons?" Cedric asked, hoping she would respond. "My invisibility spell of course!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The week passed quickly, and soon it was the night before the first task. "Um, Eurydice, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" 

She heard Cedric's voice, and she turned around. "Go ahead, Pretty boy." 

"I know what I did was absolutely shitty (damn right it was). And I can't take it back now, but I think you should know why. I thought it would fit you, I thought you would love it. And I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. I understand if you want-" He was cut off by a slap on the face, and then a hug. "It's okay, I get why you did it. But, the Hogsmeade date is off." He understood and smiled. They walked back to the Hufflepuff common room. "I wish I knew why Fred was ignoring me. I mean we were okay, and then we weren't." Fred was at the end of the corridor and frowned, he decided he was going to make it up to her. 

She slept amazingly that night and woke up with a start. When she walked into the Great Hall, she was welcomed with claps. She noticed all the 'Support Eurydice Rivers, the REAL Hogwarts champion' buttons were off. 15 minutes' 'til, she walked away, Sam by her side. "Eurydice! Wait!" It was Fred. "I'm sorry for acting like I did, um good luck!" And he walked away before she could say anything. "Well, that's the best good luck you could ask for!"

When she walked in, she nodded at the other Champions before being asked to pick out a Dragon. Rita Skeeter was there, and Eurydice got horrible flashbacks from the last time she saw her. She didn't even get mentioned in the article. When she was hugging Sam, she saw a flash and looked at her in disgust. She picked out a Hungarian Horntail and would be going last. Harry had done well, much to everyone's surprise. Viktor got burned, so did Fleur. "OUR LAST AND FINAL CHAMPION, EURYDICE RIVERS." She heard the screams, and walked out, she looked for Sam, once she saw him with Lily, Orlando and Cedric she waved. 

"Alright, giddy up y'all." She whispered before starting the task. edited 10/13


	9. seven- congratulations and stepping on toes

Sam, Lily, Orlando, and Cedric were watching in horror. They watched as she walked up to the dragon, and threw a rock in the other direction. The dragon looked away for a split second, and by the time it looked back she was gone. "THAT'S MY GIRL!" The 4 looked around and saw Eurydice's parents and sister screaming wildly. Everyone else was quite confused, where had she gone? Meanwhile, Eurydice was panicking.

'Oh god, oh god, hi little dragon. Don't trip, don't trip, run run run! Alright, the golden egg is right there! No need to panic, no need to cry. Shit shit shit, I tripped, rock, uh throw, throw, oh shit the spell is wearing off.' She was a few feet away when she tripped and noticed the spell wearing off. "AND LOOK SHE'S GOT THE EGG!!" She was smiling proudly and looked around. Everyone was clapping, she had gotten there the fastest. When she walked down to the infirmary to treat her scraped ankle and she was bombarded with hugs. "¡Lo hiciste mi amor! ¡Lo hiciste, mamá y papá están muy orgullosos de ti! ¡Te quiero! ¡Ah mi niña!" (You did it, my love! You did it, mama and papa are so proud of you! I love you! Ah my girl!) 

Persephone showered her with love, they hadn't talked in private since the beginning of school and the two sisters felt horrible. Sam hugged her next, he was utterly proud, that was his best friend. Lily and Orlando showered her with love as well, Cedric following soon after. He was glad she was hugging him again. "Mama, papa, this is Cedric, Lily, and Orlando, these are my new friends!" Afterward, she went outside to see her score. Viktor and Harry got 40 points, Fleur got 34, and Eurydice got 48! "I GOT FIRST PLACE! I GOT FIRST PLACE!" She screamed and was lifted and spun by Sam. She learned the next task would be in 2 months, and her egg was the clue.

When she went back to her common room, she partied, and partied, and partied. When she was drunkenly walking to the kitchens, she ran into Fred. "Oh! Look! It's you!" She said giggling. "Oh, hi, Eury." Fred was surprised by her state, even at parties, she never got drunk. "Y'know Freddie boy, I think you're quite handsome, and I would looooove to kiss you some time. Except, you were so mean to me. I mean c'mon, I was nice to you!" She said touching his arm. Fred was flustered, even though she was obviously drunk, he thought about the words. "Oh shit! I'm drunk, well in America they say 'Drunken words are sober thoughts'." "Oh, Eurydice there you are!" Lily said, "Oh hi Fred, I hope she's not bothering you too much." 

"Bye Fred! Oh Lily, my savior." The next day Eurydice woke up with a pounding headache. "Shit." She looked down and saw she was fully clothed and tucked in her bed. She let out a sigh of relief, she was safe, she hadn't been r*ped. Classes continued, and she slowly started getting closer to Fred. They sneak out together, they pranked together, they did homework together.

A conversation they had yesterday went something like. "How are you not overwhelmed by the schoolwork?" "I don't know, maybe I'm just the baddest bitch there is." "No, you're not, it's obviously me." She pushed him off the chair, "Ah, how dare you, you've ruined me!" "You were already ruined, I mean you are Fred Weasley after all." She continued with her work before he spoke. "I've written to my mum about you." His voice was so quiet she could've missed it if they weren't in the library. "You have? I'd like to meet her, she seems awfully nice." "Yeah, she is, except she doesn't support me and George's idea of starting a joke shop." "A joke shop, really, tell me more?" He talked about it, and his eyes were full of excitement. Normally when he talked about it, people zoned out, but she didn't. She nodded, asked questions every now and then. That's when Fred thought 'Maybe liking her isn't such a bad thing.' 

It was the first day of December, and she was standing in the great hall, boys on one side, girls on the other."The Yule Ball is a prized event that happens with the tournament." Eurydice was excited, she likes fancy dances, she likes getting ready, once Professor Sprout allowed everyone to get a partner. Sam and Eurydice began dancing. "Oh God a dance," Sam said while grimacing. "I mean it's so stupid, like all we're doing is dancing, and eating, and god it's so pretentious." "Period Sam, pop off." They danced and had stupid conversations like that. She wasn't the best dancer, but she tried her best. He was far worse than she was, across the hall she saw Cedric dancing with a 6th year, Anisha. He looked like he was uncomfortable, and she looked like she was having the time of her life. "I want to ask Alicia Spinnet to the dance." Sam whispered, "OH MY GOD" she practically shouted. 

"We're gonna create a plan for you to get the girl." Eurydice grabbed Lily, Orlando, and Cedric, before dragging them to the courtyard. Sam continued to protest, but he knew she was doing what she thought was best. All she wanted to do was help him, he deserved love, and she would do a lot to do that. 

"We are here to create a foolproof plan so Sam Carter, can get the girl, Alicia Spinnet." And she smirked, before letting out her classic laugh. Edited 10/13


	10. eight- getting with the girl and talking about racism

Leonardo's, Raphael's, Donatello's, Michelangelo and Venus de Milo's guide to 

GETTING WITH THE GIRL

"Who are these people again?"

"No-Maj artists from the 1400's but I got the idea from a No-Maj TV show."

STEP 1:

Talk to her!! It's okay if it's just a simple hello or asking how her classes are going. Start making small talk, and slowly move to talking every day. Talking is the key to getting to know her, make sure you try to learn all her favorite things and pay attention to what she says. It sucks when a boy, or anyone your interested in doesn't pay attention to you.

"Is it paying attention every now and then or clinging onto every word?"

"Clinging onto every word."

"Talking to her is scary though, like what if she's mean."

"Kiss her goodbye then."

STEP 2:

Compliments compliments compliments! Compliments warm a girl's hearts, don't give too many though, yes that is a thing! Don't be too poetic, and don't panic. Don't do that whole 'You look good today- not that you don't look good every day.' It's awkward. Compliment her hair, her outfits, her eyes. Say it like its the easiest thing, and don't say it during a bad time. When she's crying, in potions, in a serious conversation. Refer to Venus de Milo and Donatello for further advice.

"Why is it so complicated? Like I can do this and that, but not that."

"Wait, Sam! Why aren't you paying attention, this is for you!"

"Because this is so complicated! Why can't I just ask her to the dance!"

"Oh, c'mon Sam even I know not to do that."

STEP 3:

Don't stutter, or trip over your words, be proud, confident. Don't overthink, just do it, get that adrenaline rush, and be proud to do it. "Oh yeah, I am flirting with you, and what about it?" But don't overdo it, don't be cocky or arrogant, don't think you're the shit. Be subtle at times and then slowly transition into full-on flirting.

"Isn't the whole 'Oh yeah, I am flirting with you, and what about it?' thing cocky?"

"Kinda, but if you say the right thing, it's okay."

"God, girls are so complicated."

STEP 4:

Be absolutely hilarious. Tell the funniest jokes, make her laugh. Because once you make her laugh, it's easier to talk. Don't tell bad jokes or hateful ignorant ones. Don't tell the ones you have to explain. Being sarcastic helps too, it leads to a lot of jokes. Never Ever make jokes about her or her friends, and if she does laugh lightly, it's okay when she does it but never you. The same thing goes for her family.

"I'm already hilarious."

"No, you're not Ced."

"Yeah, not really Diggie, sorry!"

"God I hate you guys."

STEP 5:

Start doing the things she likes. Whether it's listening to the music she likes, reading the books she likes, the sports she likes. Girls love that shit. It also gives you something to talk about!! Examine the things you're doing, and if you don't like it, bring it up! It's kinda creepy if boys like the same exact things we do.

"Now that one is easy enough, I'm not gonna read an entire book for a girl though."

"Aww, my Sam is all grown up."

"Shut up." 

STEP 6:

Take her on small dates. Or hang out 1 on 1 in nice spots, go to Hogsmeade, have a picnic. Do the things you guys enjoy doing, and make sure you have ice breakers ready. Remember if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out and that's okay!

"Asking her out, that's what this is. I have to ask her out before asking her to the ball?"

"No, ask her out afterward if you guys have a good time together!"

STEP 7:

This is the most important step. Be clear on how you feel. Don't send mixed signals, it ruins everything, and when I mean everything, I mean everything. If she sees you acting the same way you do around other girls as you do to her, she'll freak.

"Easy enough."

"Not really." 

Eurydice and her friends made copies and hung them around the school. The boys of her group had done the same thing, most of them staying the same accept some aspects changing. Leonardo was Orlando, Raphael was Sam, Donatello was Lily, Michelangelo was Cedric and Venus de Milo was Eurydice. They decided who was who by who's favorite color was the color of the bandana each turtle wore. She overheard Ron, Harry, and Hermione talking. "God, these people are lifesavers, I don't know what I'd do without them. Say, Hermione, your hair looks quite nice today." Eurydice let out a choked laugh and ran the other way. Soon enough, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Venus de Milo were famous around the school.

Over the course of the next week, Eurydice got asked to the ball several times, she considered saying yes to the handsome boy in her Herbology class but decided against it. She was waiting for Fred to ask her, and she told her friends this. "I can't believe he hasn't asked you yet!" Gushed Cedric, his feelings for her had melted away a while ago. "I know right! I mean we have like 3 weeks but still!" 

One day, she overheard Hermione talking about S.P.E.W, and she interrupted. "You know Hermione, some of these house-elves are happy here. We have to worry about those in power, the pureblood families that think blood is everything. And while we're talking about injustices, let's talk about racism." Eurydice was politically out, she talked about her beliefs when they were brought up. "Not again," whispered Ron, angrily eating his mashed potatoes. 

"You're just saying that because you're ignorant Ron! Blacks were considered ⅗ of a human. They were burnt alive for entertainment, they were brutally tortured because people were bored. People of color couldn't go to school up until the '60s in America! And they still get treated like shit! So don't you dare tell me 'not again' because until you're called horrible horrible terms, and beat up because of your skin color, I don't want to hear it!" She was angry, she was seething at the boy. How dare he be so fucking ignorant. "Have fun eating your food with your racist idealogy stuck in your head." She stormed off after that. 

"She's right y' know." Fred said, "Oh piss off, you say the same thing in private. All you wanna do is get in her pants!" Persephone had had enough. "Oh yeah let's just forget the person your shit-talkings' sister is right here! Fuck you Ronald." and she went after her sister. Persephone and Eurydice had talked after her task quite a bit. "Eury! Wait!" "Oh Seph, I'm so glad it's you." Eurydice let out a sigh of relief as she saw the comforting smile of her younger sister. "So are there any people you're thinking of asking to the ball?" "Yeah, actually don't be mad, but Lily..."

"That's great! But, if she ever lays a hand on you, she's dead. I don't care if she's my best friend, she's dead." "I get it, I get it, you have to pull out the whole 'Big Sister' thing, but the same goes for Fred." "You act as if Fred is interested in me, he flirts with everyone! It's okay, I'm okay! Everything's okay!" But Eurydice couldn't convince her sister. 

\--

Key to reading the convo:

Orlando

Lily

Sam

Cedric

Eurydice

I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I liked writing it! credit to @immortaleuphoria and @bloodflood for the idea of the getting with the girl stuff!

edited 10/13


	11. nine- study hall tears and singing

It was the week before the Yule Ball and Fred had not yet asked Eurydice. She was getting more and more anxious, Orlando said that he didn't want to go, but if Fred didn't ask her he would go with her. Orlando was nice like that, he would play music to cheer you up, protect you from Slytherins, and always be there when you needed homework to cheat off of. Eurydice was still utterly confused by the egg, she had opened it in most rooms in the castle. But, it still let out this horrible scream.

Persephone and Eurydice grew closer, they would have sleepovers and gossip. Eurydice would be there when she would sob over classwork, and she got to know what had happened with Harry. 

"So you're telling me, he fought off Voldemort when he was a kid, and almost killed him? He has to deal with abusive uncles and aunts? You told him he could come over whenever right? So then in his first year, his broom got possessed and had to fight Voldy again! Then in second-year people thought he was the heir of Slytherin but then had to fight a Basilisk to save the school. Then in the third year, his godfather came and he thought he had betrayed his parents but he didn't and he had to fight dementors. Then this year he was entered into a tournament with a teacher that's out to get him. Jesus Christ when will this kid catch a break?" She said utterly dumbfounded. 

She remembered Professor Moody and how he was so fascinated with Harry and talked about him in class before he realized Eurydice could fight the Imperius and Cruciatous curse, with spells she invented herself.

"I know that's what I said! I was like 'I didn't know life was so dramatic here, gosh.'" After a good chuckle, the 2 headed off to study hall. Eurydice heard Ron complaining about not having a date.

"Well, you should've asked them before all the good ones were gone." Fred said, "Oh yeah and who are you going with?" Eurydice's heart dropped. Does he already have a date? She looked over to Orlando and nodded, he knew what she meant. They were going to the ball together. Orlando really didn't mind, he loved Eurydice, and after all, he would be going with a Hogwarts champion. "Oh, I forgot!" Fred said before crumbling up a piece of paper and throwing it. Eurydice hoped it would hit her, but it didn't, it hit Angelina, the girl sitting next to her. 

Eurydice whispered "ooooh girl" in the girl's ear, hoping the sadness in her eyes wouldn't be noticed. Angelina looked up and smiled at Eurydice. Eurydice couldn't look at Fred while he mimed asking her to the ball. Angelina thought for a second, and she could've sworn Angelina looked at her before agreeing. Eurydice didn't want to cause a scene so she turned in her work when Angelina did, so they could walk together.

"I could've sworn he was going to ask you."

"What?"

"Oh don't look at me like that, he's been fairly interested in you for a while, especially after what you told him the day you did the first task," Angelina said, truth in her eyes. So, she did look at her before answering. "What did I tell him? I don't even remember seeing him after I went back to the Hufflepuff common room." "Oh, you were drunk but you said how you wanted to kiss him," Eurydice stopped walking, she stood there before saying. "I'm sorry I got to go! I'll see you later, I'm not mad at you, I just have to talk to him." 

Eurydice didn't talk to him. In fact, the only person she talked to was Sam, when she saw him he had the biggest smile on his face. "Guess who has a date to the Yule Ball!" She was excited for him and stuffed the anger and sadness into her stomach. "I'm so glad!! Did our 'getting with the girl' thing work?" He nodded, before noticing the sadness in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head no, he grabbed her and walked into the common room. "What happened." His voice was soft and kind.

"He asked Angelina to the ball and she said yes. I'm not even mad at her, I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at myself. I thought he was interested in me. But he's not, and it hurts. I haven't even known him for a while! I don't get why I'm like this. Oh! And during the party after the first task, I slipped away remember? Apparently, I saw him and drunkenly told him that I wanted to kiss him! And he never told me, Sam he never told me. I'm so stressed about the task and I know it's not for a month but I'm still so anxious. My grades are fine, and I'm happy every day I don't even know why I'm crying." She balled her hands into his sweater and sobbed into his shoulder. As people walked in and out they looked at her, before shaking it off thinking it was anxiety for the next task.

"It's okay to feel what your feeling right now Eury. Your crush just asked someone else to the dance, and it hurts. It's okay, you're not hurting anyone, and your feelings are completely valid. It doesn't matter that you haven't known him for a while, you like him. It sucks when things don't work out, I know, but it'll get easier to deal with I promise. He was in the wrong for not telling you, and you'll get back at him for that. And as for the next task, you have a month. Me and the ninja gang, are working as hard as we can to help you. If you think for one second you're alone on this egg journey, your wrong. It's okay to be sad, it just happens love, and it doesn't matter how happy you are, sadness is an emotion. Here let me sing for you, I'll be right back."

Sam left to go get his guitar, and Eurydice was left to ponder her thoughts. 'It's okay for him to not have told you. It's okay. You're okay. If it's meant to be, it's already written in the stars. You can talk to him later about it, as for now, you'll listen to Sam sing, wash his sweater, freshen up and talk to Orlando. You'll go dress shopping with Orlando, Cedric, Sam, Lily, and Persephone tomorrow. Wait I can't take both Lily and Persephone they'll see each other's outfits! I can't take Orlando either because he can't see my dress!' Her thoughts were interrupted by sam holding his guitar. He sat on the couch, his body on the other side of Eurydice's, their legs intertwined with each other. 

"I think we could do it if we tried. If only to say, you're mine. Sofia, know that you and I. Shouldn't feel like a crime. I think we could do it if we tried. If only to say, you're mine. Sofia, know that you and I. Shouldn't feel like a crime. You know I'll do anything you ask me to. But oh my God, I think I'm in love with you. Standing here alone now, think that we can drive around. I just wanna say how I love you with your hair down. Baby, you don't got to fight, I'll be here till the end of time. Wishing that you were mine, pull you in, it's alright" He sang slower than he normally did, his voice crisp, the guitar mixing with his voice perfectly.

She thanked him and went to go give his sweaters to Dobby, one of her favorite house-elves. Once she gave it to him, along with a galleon, she walked to the Slytherin common room, only to run into the one and only Fred Weasley. 

\---

hi, the song is Sofia by Clairo!! edited 10/13


	12. ten- dress shopping and changing Slytherins

"Hey, Fred! How are you? Congrats on Angelina by the way!" Eurydice was never the type to hold grudges, she wanted to be treated with kindness, so she treated others with nothing but love and respect except when they were horrible people.

"I'm doing pretty good! Thanks, who are you going with?" He couldn't help but feel bad, he didn't tell the girl about her drunken confession when he knew she would have. "Oh, I'm going with Orlando." There was a small amount of sadness in her voice but she covered it up with a smile. "Fred, why didn't you tell me what I said when I was drunk?"

And bam there it was, Eurydice was anxiously awaiting an answer, he opened his mouth but no words came out. "I get it," was all she said before walking to the Slytherin common room. She knocked on the door and got no answer. "DRACO IT'S YOUR FAVORITE M*DBLOOD." Eurydice had no problem calling herself the term.

"Ah, have you come to see the show?"

"What show?"

"Why the gun show of course." He said while flexing his arms, "God you're pathetic, lmao bye." Draco had learned to tolerate the Muggle-born witch, she had spent hours in the Slytherin common room, she was funny and could ruin your life with a single spell. "I'll tell Orlando you're here... ORLANDO YOUR BESTIE IS HERE. So, who are you going to the ball with?" "Why I'm going with my favorite Slytherin." "I didn't know you were taking me." "Oh shove off Malfoy," she said playfully shoving him. The Weasley's disapproved of her friendship with him at first, as did most of the castle, but once they saw him changing, and for the better they allowed it.

He stopped calling people m*dblood, blood traitors, he started being nice to people, he started educating others, and the once ignorant house was now slowly starting to become more educated. Eurydice couldn't be more excited at the change, of course, there were still ignorant horrible people, but she couldn't do much to change them. "Why does Diggory hang out with a bunch of 5th years if he's 16?" Draco asked. She never thought of it really, he never talked about it, truthfully Cedric could be friends with anyone he wanted. "I don't really know," she shrugged before her attention was focused on Orlando. 

"Hey, so I was wondering if we should set up Yule Ball stuff?" He agreed, and they sat down. "What color are we wearing?" He asked, much to Eurydice's surprise, he had never been to a dance before. "I'm thinking of wearing white, a pale-ish pink or black." "Alright, so black or dark green goes with that. I'll have to get better at dancing but that's okay. I'll meet you at the stairs 20 minutes before 8. How does that sound?" Eurydice thought before agreeing and leaving, she said goodbye to everyone. At that point, it was 6 p.m, time for dinner. She walked in and sat next to Cedric.

"Why do you hang out with us, instead of 6th years?" She hoped she hadn't stepped a boundary, he didn't look upset, or sad, or any emotions besides confused and happy. "Because, you guys are more fun, you guys make me laugh more, why?" Cedric was telling the truth. The people in his year were mean at times and never really understood him. "Oh, Draco asked." Was all she said. Soon the day was over, the rest of her night had been filled with complaining about schoolwork and trying to figure out her egg. 

"Gosh, why do our teachers give us so much work?" "I mean it is our O.W.L year, so we have to take it and get good scores." Eurydice had completely forgotten that she would have to take an extremely important test by the end of the year for each class. But, she wasn't worried, not even in the slightest, she was good at school. It was as simple as that, it had always come easy to her, and she was good at creating spells. In fact, she was working on a spell to conjure up the person's magical abilities, and form it into a ball. So far it wasn't working too well, but baby steps.

She went to sleep, and the next day she woke up, it was Sunday. She got up and dressed in a blazer, a crisp white t-shirt, and dark red lose fitting pants. Eurydice hadn't gotten used to the cold yet. She often underdressed and would have to borrow sweaters from her friends. In LA the coldest it got was 60 degrees F. It had yet too snow, and Eurydice couldn't be more excited for it. She had never seen it, and she wanted to play in it, make a snowman, have snowball fights. She wanted the whole snow experience, and Fred had promised to give it to her. 

After breakfast, she rushed to find Sam, her sister, and Cedric. She dragged them to the dress stores, after grabbing 3, she went into the changing room. "There's this one," she said stepping out, Cedric and Sam didn't look the least bit bored and she smiled. The dress she was wearing was a black almost sheer one with white stars. It was a nice one, Persephone stepped out in a gray evening dress that made her look too much like an adult in Eurydice's opinion.

The next dress Eurydice tried on was a baby pink dress, a pattern adorning the huge puffed outskirt, when she spun around she felt like a princess. Persephone had on a silver dress with a tight bodice and a mermaid tail skirt with a gross pattern. Everyone shook their heads.

The final dress Eurydie tried on was a white dress with flowers going from one side to the other in a diagonal line, the skirt was flowing and she again felt like a princess. The last dress Persephone tried on was everyone's favorite. It was a vintage light blue dress, it had a nice skirt and the bodice complemented her quite well. After a collective vote, Eurydice decided on the second dress she tried on. 

They paid and headed to the Three Broomsticks, "that was surprisingly, quite fun," Cedric said after gathering everyone's butterbeer. "What, did you expect us to be boring?" Persephone asked, laughing a little. "Yes, yes I did." Persephone feigned a gasp, "How dare you Mr.Diggory, me and Eurydice are the funniest, most interesting people you have ever met!" She pretended to storm off before coming back. "Don't look now, but 2 certain redheads are looking at us. Cedric moved his head, only to be interrupted by Sam. "She said don't dummy, shaking my head, these British people don't know how to follow directions." "Hey!"

Persephone wasn't wrong about the people looking at them, in fact, she was spot on. "Blimey mate, why are you staring at her like that?" George asked his twin. "She asked me why I didn't tell her about what she said while she was drunk. And I don't know really, I mean I think I fancy her but I don't know. I wish I asked her to the ball, but I didn't and Orlando is already taking her." Fred confessed, while still looking at the 4 laughings and talking. 

"Gosh, you are such an idiot! She told me that she would go with Orlando if the person she wanted to go with her asked someone else! Guess when she decided to go with Orlando! Right after you asked Angelina. But, how can you not like her shining blue eyes that you can just swi-..."

"Her eyes are brown!"

"Aha!"

"For merlin's sake, I hate you mate."

"No, you love me."

"Shove off."

\-- 

edited 10/13


	13. eleven- snow and dancing

It was Christmas eve, Eurydice had woken up at 8:00 in the morning, her normal time on weekends, despite the fact it was Tuesday. She looked out the window, and that's when she saw it. Snow. She didn't dare get out of her pajamas (tights with sweatpants over, a long sleeve white shirt with a band t-shirt over), she threw on a leather jacket that had a fleece lining, her doc martens with fuzzy socks and ran to go wake up Sam and Cedric. She greeted Sam first.

"Sam! Wake up! Wake up!" He only groaned and told her to let him sleep. "It's snowing!" Sam rushed out of bed while she proceeded to do the same thing with Cedric. Sam had never seen snow either and was as, or even more excited than she was. She rushed into the Slytherin common room next, Draco had told her the password, and did every time it changed. Orlando agreed to meet her by the black lake, with ice skates, in 20 minutes. Next, she raced up to the Ravenclaw, slightly out of breath before answering the riddle, what comes up but never comes down? She responded 'age' and looked for Lily. Lily came down, slightly upset she had been awoken before 9, but couldn't say no to the girl with the nice smile. 

The pair went to the Gryffindor common room next, not knowing the password they complimented the Fat Lady to be allowed in. "Persephone! It's snowing! Real snow!" Persephone was already up but had failed to see the snow. "C'mon!" When the 3 were running, they saw Professor Flitwick. "And what are you 3 doing? It's too early to be running the halls." Eurydice didn't stop only yelling "IT'S SNOWING, PROFESSOR!"

When they made it to the courtyard, the 2 sisters stopped, it was snow. Real snow and Eurydice couldn't help but smile. They looked at each other, before going "1..2...3..." and running into the snow, it was hard to run in and made a sloshing sound every time they took a step. By the time they reached the Black lake, Lily had caught up to them. "So this is snow, my dear friends," Cedric said, admiring how the 3 Americans were in awe of such a simple thing. Eurydice went to make a snowball and mentally prepared herself before touching it.

"It's cold!"

"What did you expect, it's frozen water!" 

Orlando got a fistful of snow to the face, "THAT WAS SO FUN!" Sam let out a childish laugh before throwing one at Persephone. "Oh, it is so on mister!" And that's how the 6 began having a snowball fight. 

It was those moments that made Eurydice feel at home. Because, there she was having a snowball fight with 5 other people, 3 of those people she had met merely 4 months ago. She was a kid in those moments, all that was heard was the screams and laughs of the kids playing, the sound of kids crying overwork, or professors droning wasn't there. Eurydice wasn't thinking about the golden egg, or a stupid boy, all she was thinking about was how to make the best snowball and who to throw it at. Eurydice was there. She was having the time of her life, clad in her pajamas, not caring about anything.

Once the 6 cooled down, they put on their ice skates, with the help of the Europeans of course. Cedric was helping Eurydice, Orlando was helping Sam and Lily was helping Persephone. Persephone got the hand of it before the two older students did, she had played roller derby back home, that helping her immensely. By the time it was 9:20, many other students had arrived, all from different schools. She was making a snowman with a nice boy when Durmstrang when Fred arrived, his twin brother to his left. His heart sunk at the sight. 

He was supposed to be showing Eurydice the loveliness of snow, not some random people she met 5 minutes ago. He was supposed to be making her laugh uncontrollably, or making her smile. "I'm sorry, mate." George whispered, he somehow knew, it was 'twin shit' as Eurydice called it. They made it to the area a measly 5 minutes later, they heard the tune of a song they didn't recognize, but Fred wasn't focusing on that.

He was focusing on how pretty Eurydice looked, her hair pulled up messily, snow in it. Her pajamas weren't wet, because of a charm she had created, and Fred realized how he messed up. She had rushed out of bed for the snow, and she expected him to show it to her, but she didn't even knock on his door. Fred finally paid attention to the Christmas song playing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true oh. All I want for Christmas is you. I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need, and I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree. 

I don't need to hang my stocking. Thereupon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy. With a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow, and I. I just wanna keep on waiting. Underneath the mistletoe."

Sam and Eurydice were dancing together, singing, Persephone was laughing at their stupid dance moves, they looked like they were having a good time. "George! Fred! Come dance!" It was Sam, but Fred obliged, a smile on his face. George was spinning around Eurydice, a smile ear to ear on both their faces and Fred frowned, before trading with his twin. But before he could, Persephone looked at her wrist, "Well look at that it's 10:40! We gotta go!" And before he could say 'wait!', the 6 were gone. He let out a sad sigh before retreating to his brother. 

Before they knew it, it was 4:30, it was time to start getting ready. Persephone would be getting ready with her Gryffindor friends, leaving Sam and Cedric to get ready with Orlando and Draco, and Lily and Eurydice to get ready together.

"Here we go, time to make Fred's jaw drop," Lily whispered to Eurydice, the two looking in the mirror. 

\--

hi, I used all I want for Christmas is you! but I'm about halfway through the fic (time-wise) which I think is super cool. I hope you guys are liking it! Edited 10/13


	14. twelve- the yule ball and its drama

3 hours later the 2 15-year-olds were ready, Lily in her blazer, and dress pants (she had opted out of a dress) and Eurydice in her pretty dress. Eurydice's eyeshadow was light pink creasing into a darker one ending with a shimmer, her iconic eyeliner and septum piercings were still on her face, the rest of her makeup was seemingly minimal except the bright highlighter on her nose. She had on a bright red lipstick and her hair had two side pieces pinning her hair back, loose curls behind them with two pieces of hair framing her face. Her flower earrings and several rings were still on, along with her favorite necklace and bracelets but the rest of her 7 necklaces were off. If she smiled you could see her new smiling piercing Lily had given her yesterday. She was wearing black 3-inch heels making her 5'8, and she was holding onto a black leather jacket that she would wear if it got cold. 

Lily on the other hand was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a black blazer over it. Her white shirt was tucked into her black high waisted dress pants, She was wearing a necklace, and eyeliner with a small wing (courtesy of Eurydice), a little bit of mascara, and cherry lip balm that had a slight tint. She had on stud earrings and some rings that Eurydice had bought without trying on. Her nails were painted black and she looked quite nervous. "You'll be okay, I promise," Eurydice said, trying to calm her down.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one going with another girl," Lily scoffed.

"I never told you?"

"What?"

"Lily, I'm bi."

"Oh."

"And I get it, I'm not the one going with a girl, who just happens to be the sister of a Hogwarts champion. But, I get it, I do, and it's okay to be nervous. I'll be there to beat up anyone who says shit, but not if you don't want me too." Lily hugged her best friend, saying thank you, and was near to tears but sucked it up. "Well let's go show our dates what's up." When they made it to the 'living room' as Sam called it, the 2 boys were already there. They nodded at each other and walked out. 

"Are you guys as nervous as I am?" Eurydice asked, unable to ignore the feeling building up her throat. "No, but we're not one of the Hogwarts champions, but hey did you hear about Ron?" "No, omg spill Ced." "Well apparently, he practically screamed at Fleur to go with him, but she declined and then he ran, like sprinted ran." The 4 let out a good laugh, "No, god no, that's so embarrassing, like girl I would lock myself up and throw away the key if I did that, but pop off I guess." By the time they made it to the steps, their conversation had just about finished.

They were about to not do a grand 1 by 1 thing, although Lily and Sam thought it would've been hilarious. But by the time they were way down the stairs, they all ran back up confusing the twins, Harry, Ron, their dates (who were twins) Cho Chang, Ginny, Neville, Orlando, and the other 10 or so people at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why did we do that?" 

"I don't know! Just go Cedric!!" Lily practically shoved Cedric down the stairs, the 3 others peering down as he went. Cedric laughed and looked back and shot a look at them, who was also laughing. He met with Cho Chang at the bottom of the stairs and ignored Harry's mean glances. Next up was Sam, he walked down the stairs, looking at Alicia Spinnet with such loving eyes Cedric questioned if he was ever going to be looked at that way. Lily went next, she practically ran down the stairs, as if it was the most casual thing. She kissed Persephone's hand only to be screamed at by Eurydice "Don't do that!".

When Eurydice walked out, she knew that everyone's eyes were on her. She almost tripped on her first step, and whispered 'not me embarrassing myself in front of everyone', she kept walking and looked at her peers. Orlando looked handsome in his dark forest green suit, his hair was as curly as ever, and he had on several rings. Fred was staring at her, with a slight smile, looking at her as if he was taking her. Orlando stuck out his hand when his date reached the bottom of the stairs and said, "M'lady" 

Soon enough she was dancing with Orlando, the other champions, and their dates being the only dancing with them. The pair told each other snide comments and had to choke back their laugh until Eurydice couldn't hold it in anymore and threw her head back and giggled quietly. Orlando hit her arm, and she giggled when they met eye contact. Fred thought it was like the muggle expression of a car crash. He couldn't look away, even though he wanted to. Other couples were able to join later and Fred grabbed Angelina and took her closest to Eurydice, hoping he could hear their conversation.

"Uh-oh, boner alert!" Orlando said, and he and Eurydice laughed, she responded with, "Chair but make it electric." She did the 'dead face' which was her closing her eyes, and stuck her tongue out, her head leaning in a diagonal pattern. "Do you want to come to LA with me and Sam for the holidays, I asked Lily already, but I need to ask Cedric." The jealousy was almost too much to handle, so he excused himself to go get drinks. Fred spiked the punch and went back to dancing.

They ate dinner, and Eurydice went to get some punch. Fred followed her and watched as she sniffed the drink before throwing it and letting out a groan. "Oo, why aren't you gonna drink it?" He asked before taking a sip of his drink, trying to look as attractive as possible. "Someone spiked it." She said angrily. "Oh, I thought you drank alcohol?" He said while mentally scolding himself. "I used to, but not anymore, it's bad for my mental health!" She said proudly, she was glad she knew her boundaries. 

All he said was 'oh' before she excused herself to dance because they were playing her favorite song by her favorite band. Fred tried to listen to the song as best as he could to get the title and make a mental reminder of it. "Aha!" Fred said when he noticed the song saying 'then I'm screaming in my head, when I've got nowhere to go, then I'm falling into bed. On a high, can it go low? And I know I'm bound to lose when I feel the need to use why I'm full. Why I'm full.'

After watching Eurydice dance with 18 other people besides Orlando (yes, he counted), he watched her go outside. After 2 minutes, he walked out being as casual as he could. He saw her smoking a cigarette and said "You know, those will kill you." He hoped he would get a positive reaction out of her, but she muttered back, "Yeah, but not before you will."

"I'm sorry?" 

"I mean when we wrote that 'getting with the girl thing' we hoped that people would read it, and follow it. I mean we said that the most important thing was not sending mixed feelings! But, what did you do? You sent mixed feelings! Somedays you ignore me completely, the next you're asking me to prank with just you! And I don't even know if you are sending mixed signals or if I'm just hoping their mixed feelings because I like you, Fred! 

"I can't ignore what you do though, I can't ignore you flirting with me, holding my hand, laughing at my jokes even if they aren't funny. You let me sleep in your common room, you take care of me, you help me study, you let me help you prank! You kiss me goodnight, and yes I'm awake for those moments! Oh, and I can't forget the fact you stare at my lips half the time I'm talking to you. But, you flirt with other girls and treat me like shit other times. So make up your mind Fred! Do you like me? Or do you not? Because I can't keep waiting, waiting for a boy that's made me cry!"

Fred stood there, his mind racing, the first thing he said was so utterly stupid. "You wrote that 'Getting with the girl' thing?" She looked at him with such anger, before turning and walking away, her cigarette butt lying in the nearest trash can. "Wait! Love!" He had slipped up, but he didn't care, he grabbed her wrist and spun her. The next thing either of them knew, they were kissing each other. 

Fred melted into the kiss, that was all he had wanted to do for ages. He made up his mind at that moment, he was crazy for Eurydice Rivers. Eurydice melted for a split second before pulling away, she had like the kiss but not under the circumstances.

She turned around and left, but not before saying, "I didn't say you could kiss me, Weasley. I'm not your toy either, make up your mind. Now if you excuse me, I have people to dance with.

\--

this is definitely the longest chapter I've written for this fic, I hope you guys enjoy it! there are also 9 chapters left in this fic! Edited 10/13


	15. thirteen- Christmas and broom closets

Eurydice continued to dance with people well into the night, she danced with Orlando one last time before heading to bed with a drunk Sam. 

"How did it go?" 

"Oh, it went amazingly! I'm gonna ask her out!" 

"You do that Romeo." Eurydice tried to go to sleep but couldn't, Fred had kissed her. She told Cedric what had happened, but it wasn't enough. She pulled out her rotary phone and dialed Ashton. She realized it was probably a bad time but he picked up nonetheless. 

"He kissed me, he kissed me with no warning! He called me love! And he didn't even say if he has feelings for me! It's so stupid! So stupid! I wish he could just tell me how he feels!" 

"Eurydice, calm down, calm. We're gonna take 3 deep breaths. 4 counts in, ready 1..2..3..4, we're gonna hold it for 7, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7, next is letting it out for 8, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8, let's do that again. Talk to him, and don't yell at him, just have a conversation about your feelings, but sometimes boys are not worth it. Sometimes they can be utter shitheads and that's okay. You're so strong, babe." They continued to talk before she had to go because it was nearing 4 in the morning.

By the time she woke up, it was 8:30, and it was Christmas! She ran downstairs to see her friends, all of her close ones sitting right there, laughing and enjoying Christmas. The smile on her face was enough to make Fred's world stop. "Merry Christmas!!" She ran down the stairs, her eyes as big as saucers, she was letting out this laugh and she felt good.

"Isn't it Happy Christmas now that we're in Europe?" Sam said to the 2 other Americans. "I don't care because it's Christmas! A white Christmas! This is like some fairytale stuff! Presents and hot chocolate!!" She passed around her gifts for her friends and received some. She got lots from her friends back home, and even more from the people at Hogwarts, she got some from the other school members as well, and she felt loved. 

She had gotten an 'E' sweater from Molly, sweets, books, clothes, hair dye, some things from Zonkos, little cards, and lots of CDs. But her favorite gift normally was from Sam, a song he had written and recorded but this year it was from Draco. When she saw it she let out a gasp and threw her hand over her mouth. "Wait, what is it?" Fred asked slightly jealously that his gift didn't get such a reaction. "DRACO GOT ME NIRVANA TICKETS PLS I LOVE HIM." She showed the tickets to Sam and Persephone. Cedric swore her smile could've been seen from the moon, "I gotta go say thanks!!" And with that, she was gone.

"Fred, if you don't get out of our common room in 2 seconds I will literally beat the living shit out of you."

"What, why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact you kissed her, sent her mixed signals, ignored her, and did not tell her your feelings!" Cedric snapped, his iconic smile was gone and was replaced with a grimace, once Sam, Lily, Persephone, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Orlando heard the news they all gasped and sent him a similar look. George already knew, and was on his twins' side, he was allowed to be confused!

"I'm allowed to be confused!"

"Yeah, but you're not allowed to drag her along! Ced and I had to hold her to calm her down a month and a half ago! Oh, she's coming back, uh be quiet." Eurydice walked in less than 10 seconds later, a smile on her face. The day continued and soon it was just her and Fred in the common room. 

"I'm sorry," they blurted out at the same time, "Sorry!" They said again, "You go first," said Fred, hoping she wouldn't snap at him again. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Freddie, I was upset because I saw you with someone else and it hit me that you probably didn't like me so I snapped." She said meekly, her cheeks becoming a light pink.

"I'm sorry too, I thought that playing hard to get would be fun, but it wasn't. It just made me upset, I uh actually went to Georgie for advice, never again. But, I do fancy you Eurydice, and I know I can't give you the most, and I know I'm not the best, but I'll try for you. I'll try to make you laugh as much as popular, I'll pull pranks with you late at night because I know you live for the adrenaline rush. I'll try to listen to the music you like even though it's not my style. I'll try to never make you cry again, I'll try. I promise." The pair was unaware of the 10 standing just outside the door. 

"Fucking finally, I would've just shoved them in a broom closet if they kept doing this awkward tension thing. Like girl, just fuck already."

"Period, like they're already so attracted to each other! Make it make sense love."

"Say one more thing in a British accent-"

"And you'll beat me up I know Harry, just let me be happy for my sister!"

"Brilliant, you get the gist!"

The rest of the day was filled with stupid jokes and George teasing his brother for being so whipped as Sam told him. They danced to Christmas songs and told old folk stories. Fred couldn't have asked for a better day because he had a pretty girl by his side, laughing at the jokes he told with ease. Eurydice went to go get some more eggnog and chocolate oranges, Fred decided to come along, but he had a different idea.

He pulled her into a broom closet before pushing her against the wall. His arm was over her head, his other on her wrist, and he was staring at her lips before his eyes flickered to her eyes full of confusion. "What are-..." "Can I kiss you?" She blushed and looked away, before leaning forward, she could feel his breath on her lips, and she would've loved to kiss him, but decided to play with him instead. 

"No, take me out first." Her voice was so soft and Fred couldn't really focus on her words, it was too much, and she knew. She pushed him off and walked away, before looking back and sending him a wink. Once she turned the corner she let out a shaky breath before sprinting down the hall, screaming "WOO HOO" but not too loudly so he couldn't hear.

"Good job Eury, you're officially a bad bitch."

\--

Edited 10/13


	16. fourteen- getting w/ the girl v day edition and picnic talks

Leonardo's, Raphael's, Donatello's, Michelangelo and Venus de Milo's guide to

GETTING WITH THE GIRL- VALENTINES DAY EDITION

"Do we have to do this again?"

"Yes! Yes, we do!"

This is a special edition of getting with the girl, make sure she is interested and single! If you want more advice go to our original 'Getting with the girl'.

STEP 1:

Flirting with her! You gotta flirt, you gotta make her laugh. Once you flirt you're in the game. Make her blush when you flirt, but make sure you don't overdo it. Pickup lines are great, and are good ways to start flirting! Make sure she is single and plays for your team before you flirt!

"I thought that last bit was obvious."

"Not really lmao bye."

"Did Cedric just use an American term?"

"Yes I did, and what about it?"

"You've been spending too much time with Eurydice."

"It's actually called 'Cedric time' but pop off I guess."

STEP 2:

Asking her friends what she likes. Know what she would like to do on a date, what music she likes, what food she likes. Would she rather go on a picnic date or go to the Three Broomsticks? Get the big picture and then work on the smaller detail.

"Why don't you go to her?"

"It's weird to just ask what her ideal date would be if you're planning it, but you can ask her out like that."

"So if Fred asks me what you're ideal date would be, what would you want me to tell him?"

"Picnic date! I want to have the food, the picnic blanket, or I want a stargazing date! And I better get flowers, my favorites are the grape soda lupines but you can't pick those so I would expect Buttercups, and he should hold my hand, wait are you writing this down?"

"Yes, I am."

STEP 3:

Asking her out. You got to do it at the right moment when she's alone and in a good mood. Don't make it a huge huge thing unless that's what she wants. Be confident when you do it, and don't stutter over your words, get right to the point. If she says no, she means no, and you better respect that. Examples on how to ask her out: "I'm wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me?" If she says yes, go "Perfect! Meet me by .... At ..." or "What's your ideal date?" If she tells you, say "Great, how does ... on ... sound?" If you do the 2nd one, make sure she is interested in you!! We hope that goes without saying.

"What if I just say, 'go out with me'."

"That would be a lil sus."

"Would you want to be asked out like that?"

"No, that's embarrassing lmao."

STEP 4:

Planning the perfect date. Go to her friends again! Make sure you have everything planned to a T. Have a backup plan for your backup plan! Make sure you have enough time and know what to do if the places you want to go to are crowded! If you want to go into a store, make sure it's okay with her, and even then make sure it's super quick and don't do it too often. Don't be afraid to ask her what she'd rather do!

"I feel like if you need to have a backup plan for your backup plan, then the date is probably not gonna go well."

"I mean yeah, but like blimey mate do you need that much preparation?"

STEP 5:

How to act/ what to do on this said date. You wanna compliment her, tell her she looks nice. Make small talk, and flirt, make jokes! If it's awkward, it's awkward. Give her flowers, don't prank, or make fun of her! Smile and be glad to be there, enjoy yourself, and make sure she's enjoying herself, but don't constantly ask.

"Be a cool kid on this date."

"Ha, I already am a cool kid!"

"Yeah, right."

STEP 6:

Asking her to be your girlfriend. Do it after you guys have gone on a few dates, and make sure she feels comfortable around you! Asking her to be your girlfriend is big! Make sure asking her is cute and nice! Ask her friends when and how she would like to be asked out, flowers, flowers, flowers! Or chocolates, and a cute card! Make her feel special, and cared for!

"Dear god that's kinda scary!"

"It should be, it's a commitment, and its a promise!"

STEP 7:

When to kiss her. Ask if you can kiss her first, if she says no, do not do it. Girls his dick is the easiest place to knee. Grab her face gently and lean in. Close your eyes!!! Put your hand on her waist and make sure you are comfortable doing it! There's a right time to do it too! Kissing her goodnight, at the end of a date, or saying hi. If you don't want to do it, that's okay! Kissing her is a thing you do in between the 2nd date to being her boyfriend.

"Don't you just grab her face and give her a big ol' smooch."

"God forbid you to do that, like bro who hurt you by kissing you like that?"

It was February 13th, and Eurydice was upset that Fred hadn't asked her out on a date yet. The next day would be valentines day, the perfect day for a date! She talked about it when he was passing by but he never got the memo and it made her sad. Since she didn't have any plans and neither did Orlando or the golden trio, she decided to ask them to hang out to talk about things.

"Hey! Mione, I was wondering if you or Ron and Harry are doing anything tomorrow because I was thinking we could sit down and talk, I know it sounds weird but I can't be in the school for Valentine's day! Oh and Orlando is coming, but maybe we could hang out in a spot I found!" Hermione agreed and said that they would come along.

The next day at 5 pm, Orlando and Eurydice were walking away from the Castle when Fred saw them. Orlando was holding a picnic basket, and Eurydice was holding a picnic blanket and was laughing lively. Fred felt his hand clench, she liked Fred, what was she doing with Orlando? Was she leading him on? No, Eurydice wasn't like that. Or was she? He didn't know much about her before she came to Hogwarts. 

"Eurydice! Wait!" He wanted to find out what she was doing, and it hit him, today was Valentine's day. He had seen the 'getting with the girl' sheet but never actually thought about doing it. He saw her around the school and every time she was talking about dates, and he wanted to take her on one. He missed the one romantic holiday! He missed a good chance to spend time with her and of course, now she's spending it with Orlando! Eurydice stopped walking and waved at Fred, despite the anger in her stomach.

"Oh, hey Fred, what's up?" She put her hand on her beanie, pushing it down a little. "I was just wondering what you're doing today?" She was taken aback, was he really going to ask her out on a date now? When the day was almost over. "Uh, Orlando, Hermione, Ron, Harry and I are going on a picnic! Why?" Fred let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't a date. "Oh, just wondering. Bye!"

"When is he gonna get the balls to ask you out?"

"I presume never, but it is what it is."

On Eurydice's, Orlando's, and the golden trio's picnic date, they talked about everything going on in their lives and Harry found it quite odd at first. Why would a girl he was never close to be wanting to know how he is? But then he realized maybe she just wants him to go to her for life advice, for him to have a mentor, to find refuge in someone. He would take it, as he never really had anyone to go to except for maybe Ron's older brothers, but going to them for girl advice? He was glad to have someone new in his life. He could go to Orlando for advice on growing up and being a guy. Neither saw Ron as 'the chosen one's' best friend or a Weasley, they saw him as Ron, the boy that mattered, and cared, and that could make you laugh. They saw Hermione as the girl who knew but needed someone to lean on, Harry never knew that the adventures she was dragged along might have given her PTSD.

The 3 4th years went to sleep with a newfound comfort in their hearts. 

\--

Key to reading the dialogue:

ORLANDO

SAM

CEDRIC

LILY

EURYDICE

hi I hope you guys like this one also Fred is not making any moves and it's like bro. Edited 10/13


	17. fifteen- skipping class and kissing boys

The second task was coming up in 1 week, and Eurydice was still utterly confused by the screaming egg. That was until Cedric came running towards her after Potions. People looked weirdly at him but shrugged it off because he was Hufflepuff's golden boy.

"What if you try it underwater!"

"What?"

"The egg! Here, c'mon! You can skip Transfiguration, Minnie won't mind you're a year ahead."

"Yeah, but Fred, George, and Lee are in that class!" 

"It doesn't matter! C'mon!" Cedric dragged Eurydice outside the hallways and into the Hufflepuff common room. He got a clean bucket from one of the broom closets, and poured some water into it, (credits to the augamenti spell for that one) and grabbed the egg from her room. How he got in there, she didn't know. She cast a spell so their heads wouldn't get wet, and they put their heads in. They opened up the egg and were surprised that they didn't hear any screaming.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching ponder this; we've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour-long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took, but past an hour, the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

"WE DID IT AHH!!!" They got up and started dancing, laughing, and jumping up and down in happiness. "Now, I just need to find out how to breathe underwater and get to the bottom of the lake." "Well, you're smart, plus you have an invisibility spell," Cedric said while getting up and putting away the items. They left the common room and Eurydice ran too her transfiguration class. 

"I'm sorry Minnie, it was about the golden egg, I figured it out, but anyways what did I miss?" She said slightly out of breath, a large smile on her face. "You are no later than Mr.Weasley's and Mr. Jordan, so you may join them," Mcgonnagal said, not even congratulating her on figuring out the egg. Eurydice looked over and saw Fred sitting by himself, so she joined him.

"Hey, how was your day." She said, with a smile on her face glad she could spend time with him. "Better now that you're here love," Fred smirked, before continuing, "Congratulations on figuring out the egg, by the way, I'm pretty sure Harry hasn't." Eurydice smiled before rolling her eyes, "You can never stop flirting with me, huh Weasley." "Never," And he placed his hand on her knee. She gulped dryly before blushing and looking anywhere but towards the prankster.

"Not Eurydice getting nervous because of me," he said, content with the reaction, before moving his hand up her leg. She froze, she didn't like people touching her leg, it made her uncomfortable, and whispered, "Move your hand back down please." Without missing a beat he moved his hand back down. "If I finish this assignment before you do, you owe me a date." He said, still focusing on the board. "Oh do I now?" She said, hoping he would finish the assignment first. "You do." 

Fred didn't talk to her for the rest of the class, his hand never leaving her knee, squeezing it every so often. He was working as fast and doing his best work, hoping he would finish first. Why couldn't he just ask her out on a date, you ask, he doesn't know. Eurydice would prefer if he followed the 'getting with the girl' sheets, but hey a date is a date. Sadly, the class finished before either of them could complete the assignment. She waved him goodbye and went up to Minerva McGonagall, her favorite Professor.

"Um Professor, I was wondering if there are any spells that can transfigure me into an animal?" She said while looking at the floor, she hoped she would get an appropriate answer. "I do, but I am unfortunately unable to give you them, congratulations on figuring out the golden egg, you are quite a bright student and I knew you would figure it out," McGonnogall said and she smiled at the younger girl, she truly was proud of her. She had been thrown into the competition without her knowledge and was doing the best out of the 3 other students. Eurydice ran out of the classroom after saying thanks and ran to the Gryffindor table after greeting her ninja turtle friend group. 

"Harry! Stick the egg in the water! Look, I did and this is what the egg said! Hold up I gotta go tell Fleur and Viktor!" She ran off, and Persephone looked at her sister lovingly. She was kind and was there for you when you needed her and when you didn't. She helped Harry a boy she didn't really understand. She offered him a place in their home and was going to be like an older sister to him. "Fred, if you don't ask her out, for merlin's sake I will," Harry said while smiling, and showing the paper to Ron and Hermione. "Yeah, maybe I will too or maybe George will, blimey I'm sure anyone else will," Lee said while nudging Fred.

"Viktor! Hi, I figured out the egg. Stick it in the water!" Eurydice said while smiling at the ugly Bulgarian. "Vank you, tell Er-mi-no-knee I said hi," He said and nodded. She turned around and he went to his Headmaster. Eurydice saw Madam Maxime and asked her where Fleur is so she could tell her about the egg. "Vy Darling, you can just tell me," She said in a thick French accent. "Tell Fleur to stick the egg underwater! Have a good day Headmistress." She retreated to her friends and started talking.

"Hey Draco, do you still you know fancy Harry?" She said while whispering in his ear. "FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T FANCY HARRY!" He screamed before realizing what he had just said out loud and blushed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to scream like that.." She was cut off by another Slytherin screaming, "AWE IS LITTLE DRACO GAY, FUCKING PANSY." Eurydice immediately got up, and 'ooh's' could be heard throughout the entire hall. "Oh, look it's Crabbe! The dumbest bitch alive! Do you think you're so cool for saying these things! Do you think you're the baddest bitch alive, well guess what you're not! You're just a scared little boy who shits himself every day and goes crying every night to his mommy! Yeah, I know about the letters you send and if you don't shut up, soon everyone else will! You better shut the fuck up before I beat the living shit out of you. God damn, bitches are stupid these days." She threw up the middle finger before sitting back down. Draco was smiling and laughing again, and that was all Eurydice wanted to make him do.

The next week went by in the blink of an eye. Eurydice drank lots of coffee and spent most of her free time in the Library. She decided that she would use a bubblehead charm that she created and a spell that would help her swim incredibly fast if apparating didn't work. She would use an invisibility charm and asked Professor Snape for some gillyweed. She would give it to Harry because he was still clueless. He granted it to her because she is one of his favorite students.

She went to dinner and gave it to Harry. It was in a plastic bag, with a note that said 'for all your swimming adventures ;)' and she winked when she gave it to him. Persephone was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Hermione or Ron so she decided to sit with him. Cedric, Orlando, Sam, and Lily joined her. They were doing their best to calm the champion's nerves, and it worked but not for long. Harry's 3 best friends were missing, and Eurydice's sister was gone. Soon it hit her, her sister was gone.

She started panicking, her breath got caught in her throat and she grabbed Sam's hand. He looked at her, before she squeezed it 3 times quickly, 3 times slowly, and lastly 3 times quickly again. It was there SOS sign, but the tears came. "Oh god, she's not here, she's not here! What if something bad is happening to her. Sam, she's my sister, please." She's sobbing into his shoulder, and no one noticed until Sam started saying 'sh' to her. 

Cedric helped her up and they walked her to her favorite spot, the Astronomy tower. Fred followed and stayed with her while her 2 friends went to go talk to the Headmaster. "Hey, hey, I'm sure she's okay. She's your sister, she knows how to defend herself. I'm sure she's with Hermione and Ron figuring something out for the next task!"

"That's it! The egg said that something we love or our greatest possessions will be down at the bottom of the lake! That's it! Ron is Harry's treasure, Hermione is Krum's, Persephone is mine! Thank you! Thank you!" She grabbed his face and kissed him, multiple times, each lasted a few seconds."Fred, you're the best!" He sat there completely awestruck, she had kissed him. She had kissed him! He got up and punched the air, her lipstick was still on his lips.

"Woah, what happened here?" Sam said, confused at the sight of the 6'4" teenager dancing in the middle of the room. "Apparently they're at the bottom of the lake, but she kissed me! She kissed me! 6 times!" 

\--

pls I'm so excited for the next few chaps. Edited 10/13


	18. sixteen- saving Persephone and getting detention

The second task started in 5 minutes and Eurydice was dancing to 'Come on Eileen' by Dexy's midnight runners. It wasn't the best way to be spending her time, but she was laughing and that was okay with her. She smiled at the other competitors and hugged her parents one last time before taking off her sweatpants and sweatshirt to reveal a one-piece honey mustard bathing suit that had her name on the back.

The task began and she focused on her charm before an odd bubble formed around her head and she became invisible. She dove into the cold water and thought of a heat spell that would warm her up. She thought of apparating, she thought of seeing Persephone again, it was 5 minutes before she moved maybe 20 feet. She kept swimming despite being far behind the rest of the champions. She kept trying and trying for the next 20 minutes and soon enough she was at the bottom of the lake.

Meanwhile, Sam, Fred, Orlando, Lily, Cedric, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Rivers were all talking in anticipation. Sam had told Eurydice's parents about this boy she fancied, which ended up with her getting a howler that she silenced. "So I hear, that you fancy my daughter. Is there anything you would like to tell me about?" Fred's charisma and confidence were suddenly gone. "U-uh, I m-mean your d-daughter is an amazing, person. S-she certainly has c-caught my eye." He said unable to speak without stuttering.

"Oh shove off Fred, you can't stop talking about her! It's Eurydice this, Eurydice that, oh she looks so pretty! Oh, she's so smart! Oh, I want to kiss her!" George said, exposing his best friend. "That's not-" Fred was cut off again. "If you hurt my daughter, you will never, and I mean never see the light of day again. I'm a lawyer and I know for a fact, I can call murdering you 'self-defense'." Ryan Rivers was not here to play. "Of course sir! I was wondering if I could ask your daughter out?" He said it was the best time to ask.

"Yes, her favorite flowers are Buttercups and she likes picnics. She likes cucumber sandwiches and green grapes. Her favorite drink is grapefruit sparkling water." Fred smiled, he got the go-ahead from her father. Underwater, Eurydice was heading back up to the surface. 30 minutes had passed and she was holding her younger sister by the waist. She was ¼ way up when she saw Fleur Delacour being attacked by Grindylows. 

Eurydice went back down to the hostages to see Harry there. She waved before realizing she was invisible. She cut off the ropes of the other hostages before grabbing the 8-year-old french girl. She hauled the girl onto her back and apparated back up. She was swimming when her invisibility spell wore off. "Fuck," she tried reciting the spell, but the Grindylows saw her. She recited the swimming spell and swam. 

'Go go go go! Swim! Swim!' Eurydice reached the top of the water, and the two girls woke up. "EURYDICE RIVERS IS UP OUT OF THE WATER! NOT ONLY DOES SHE HAVE HER TREASURE, BUT SHE ALSO HAS MS.DELACOURS AS WELL!" She was shivering by the time she was out of the water. Sam rushed up and held her so closely, she felt as though he would break all her bones. 

"Mi Bebe, you're okay! Persephone you're okay! Oh, I love you both so much!" Sylvia Rivers said while kissing her two worlds on the head. Eurydice got 50 points that day, still in the first place. 98 points out of 100, she was happy. She did it. The next morning she woke up with a smile, she went down to breakfast only to be interrupted by Fred. 

"Hey, uh hey Eury, you did great yesterday. Congrats, you beat everyone else. I mean everyone knew you would do it, no doubt about that. You're just like super smart, and cool, sorry I'm getting off track. I was wondering if you'd want to go out on a date with me? I mean it's okay if you don't want too, it's just I'd like to go-..." She cut him off, "Fred stop rambling, I thought we wrote to be confident, but uh yeah! I'd love to go out with you?" She smiled, and her chest felt like it was exploding. He had finally asked her out. "Great, I'll meet you by your dorm at 3:00 next Saturday." "Yeah, I'll see you then."

Fred walked off and smiled, he felt good. He had asked her out, the smile on his face was enough to grab everyone's attention. When he sat down at the Gryffindor's table, George immediately knew what was up. "You did it!" George exclaimed and most of their friends let out a sigh of relief. They were tired of the awkward sexual tension. The glances, the yearning. They had seen Fred staring at her with such love, like she was a new Zonko's item, but better. She was the light of his day, she could make his tears go away. She was better than the sun, or his mother's food. 

Eurydice was told by Professor Flitwick to go give something to Snivellus. She walked down the hall and greeted the ghosts. She walked into the cold classroom to see her favorite 4th years. She waved before walking up to him. "Hello professor, Professor Flitwick told me to give this to you." She smiled at him, before handing him the bag of items. 

"Mr. Potter, what is that horrific thing you call a potion? 30 points from Gryffindor for your horrific creation." Eurydice stood there, blinking, Snape just said what? "Um, Professor I think you have better things to do than bully a literal 14-year-old, how much of a bitch can you truly be? Like I get it, you were in love with his mom. You didn't end up with her, but the boy that bullied you. Boo-hoo you loved her and she never knew, you never got to live out your life with her, but don't take it on her kid. I get it, you and James hated each other, but Harry is not James. You have to accept that, suck it up. You're like 40 something, calm down."

She had said it. Eurydice felt good. "How, how dare you insult m-me like that? T-twenty points from Hufflepuff and y-you have detention w-with me, t-toni-, excuse me." Snape was crying at this point, and he had to leave the class. She waved at the 4th years, smiling at Draco and her sister. "Anyways, bye-bye! Have a good rest of the class!" 

That night she walked into the dungeons expecting to see Snape, but she was surprised to see Fred there as well. He looked surprised but pleased. "Well, you two have to clean out and organize the items, and put them back. Without magic, I will be back in an hour." 

"Well, I guess this was fate," Fred said, smiling at the girl fondly. "What did you do to get in here?" She asked, before doing a spell with her mind that did exactly as Snape asked. "Woah, uh-. I got caught setting off a dung bomb. What about you?" He said sitting down next to her. "Well, I kinda told Snivellus off about bullying Harry and he started crying!" 

"Can I- Can I kiss you?" He asked, but was slightly disappointed when she nodded her head no. She got up and pulled her hair up before walking around the classroom. "Not until we have our date, I'm quite proper despite the fact I kissed you 2 days ago. But come up, and dance with me." She pulled him up and started playing an old ballroom dance song. 

"I grew up, and was forced to learn how to dance and be a proper lady, you know? I had to do the whole book on my head thing, that you see in muggle movies. I had to wear big dresses and learn how to sow. how to sew and knit. I think so would've liked it if it wasn't forced on me. Then when I was 10 I got my letter from Calpoxia, and I was introduced into a whole new world. I felt like I belonged there like I could finally be myself. Don't get me wrong, my family is kind, and they're loving, but I'm a witch and they're No-Maj's. I met Sam, Erica, and Ashton on the flight there. We became friends and spent so much time with each other. They were like family. They were my home away from home. Persephone came to school and we grew closer. I was there for her every step of the way and so were my parents.

"When I turned 14, I started partying, I started going to parties and drinking alcohol. I was the happiest, well until I came here. When I had to leave, it was heartbreaking, I was leaving my home. Sam somehow convinced his parents for him to come with me. He stayed with us for the summer and it makes sense because Sam's parents were never really there for him. We spent our time doing the things we used to do but it never really fit. We got into this funk and it didn't end until school started.

"That's when I met everyone here. It was so odd at first, and I never really enjoyed life until October. But then I loved it, I loved seeing the seasons and spending time with different people. I met you, and at first, it was so weird, I mean I have liked people before but never someone like you. You just stuck, and I couldn't get you out of my head. I like it here, I like you, I like spending my time pranking people and laughing with people I met this year. It feels nice, and I'd like to show you my old home sometime.

"As weird as it sounds, Hogwarts is home now. I heard about Hogwarts when I was at Calpoxia, and I always thought it was weird how the school can be home, but it makes sense. I'm learning magic in this giant castle, it's like escaping the real world. Because the people here are so unreal like there are pranksters, and famous people and dark wizards. I'm learning how to prepare myself for a second war where anyone might die! I'm going to classes that have hateful teachers, and a prejudice headmaster. But this castle is home! It's casting spells and hiding from a squib and his cat! It's all I want, to spend the rest of my time in this castle laughing and dying teacher's hair pink."

That's how their time went, sharing stories about their lives, about who they were, and who they want to be. "Oh, my mum sent you some things. She hears about you so often that I think it's a gift for having to deal with us. I mean George writes about you and how you help with pranks and support the joke shop. He thinks of you like the coolest person, because we've snuck out yeah, but we'd never do what you do.

"Ginny writes about you as an older sister, apparently you give her guy advice, and have sleepovers. She finds comfort in you, and you taught her how to not give a damn about anyone else. You taught her to put herself first, and mum must think you're a saint. Ron, Ron thinks the world of you really. He trusts you with things he doesn't even trust us with! You're there for him even when he's being a jerk, you help him with studies. You put him first, and no one ever did that for him. It sounds shitty because it probably is, but it's true. 

"Harry writes to mum because we're probably the only family he's got. He didn't really trust you at first, but he does now. You go on adventures with him and you listen to his problems, you act like a therapist, and I don't get how you do it. Because blimey mate that kids got some problems. Finally, we have me. I think you're the first girl I really fancied, I mean there were other girls, but none really stuck like you. You're so different, you're so loving. You always know the right things to say, and you always know how to respect boundaries. You know the right pranks, you know how to not get caught. You're the girl I want to spend all my free time with, honestly love. I'm crazy about you."

5 minutes until detention ended, Eurydice dragged Fred to the cabinet and told him to look like they were just finishing up, Snape dismissed them and Fred walked her back to her common room. She said "Can I kiss you?" in his ear, while on her tippy toes. "Yeah, you can." She grabbed his face and pulled it towards her and kissed him ever so gently. It was sweet and short, she pulled back and smiled before pulling him towards her again. The second kiss was hungry and almost pathetic, she was kissing him like he was her lifeline. He smiled when they broke apart, out of breath but content. 

She kissed his cheek and walked into her dorm. "Goodnight Freddie boy!"

\--

Edited 10/13


	19. seventeen- dates and aza holmes

Fred and Eurydice's date was in 2 hours and the two were freaking out. Eurydice was pacing around in the Hufflepuff common room, her ninja turtle friends were sitting there looking amused. Fred was doing the same thing, except George was trying to help him. 

"What do I wear? What do I say? How do I act? Guys I've never been on a date help!" Eurydice was holding up her outfits to her body, she was in complete chaos and it showed. "Do I wear the sorta grunge outfit? The pinstripes one or the complete goth one?" The 'sorta grunge one' was big green pants with a nirvana shirt and a bucket hat. The 'pinstripes' outfit was a light blue pinstripe pants with a dark blue t-shirt and a bomber jacket. The 'complete goth one' was lowrise bell-bottoms, white lace off the shoulder top, and a black corset top. 

"Goth one! Goth!" The 4 agreed on it, and she went to go put it on. She came out and did a little spin, she put on her black platform doc martens and cuffed her pants lightly. She put on her eyeliner, it took 3 tries for her to give up because her hands were so shaky. Orlando had to do it, and they all talked about their past lives. 

"So I did a reading on Cedric and it turns out he was American, so maybe that's why he accepted these terms quickest," Eurydice said while staring at Orlando, his tongue was out and he was focusing. "Orlando here was doing expeditions that and was close friends with Amelia Earhart, he was the older brother of her lover," He let out a small chuckle before saying, "You're done!" 

"Sam was a pimp, I'm sorry but that's what happened," Eurydice said and everyone burst out into laughs except Sam. "Not me, no I love women! I feel bad for sex workers! Stop no I wasn't a pimp!" Sam said while covering his face with his hands. "Lily was a book shop owner in New England, and she was a lesbian." Lily shrugged and accepted it, she would like to do that. "You were all magical so I mean it just makes sense that we're here now. We're all connected by our pasts, we all went to the same primary school but at different times! I think its fate." 

Eurydice walked to the grand staircase a smile on her face, a bag in her hand, and headphones on. The intro of Paperback Writer by the Beatles was playing and she was humming along to the beat when she saw the boy she liked. 

"Hey, you look great!" Fred said and smiled down at her. He had some buttercups in his hand, "uh, here you go," She looked at him with the biggest smile on her face and Fred blushed. "Thanks! You like quite handsome if I do say so myself." She let out a small giggle and grabbed his hand, "Should we get going?" 

"Of course! Let me lead the way," Fred grabbed her hand and led her to a passageway, he helped her out of the castle and towards a field. He led her to a field that had been enchanted to be warm, so the cool March air. In LA it would have been 80 degrees by now, but since it was Scottland, it was 55 degrees f max. "So today, we are going to have a lovely picnic," Fred said with a slight giggle in his voice. 

He pulled out a Nutella sandwich and some pasta. He grabbed some grapes and her favorite drink and put them out onto the picnic blanket. They talked for what seemed like hours but was only 30 minutes. They shared jokes and told stories about their past. Eurydice pulled out her copy of 'Turtles all the way down' by John Green. "Hey, I thought I was supposed to entertain you on this date!" She shushed him before laying on his chest. 

"One. At the time I first realized I might be fictional, my weekdays were spent at a publicly funded institution on the north side of..." She read the entire book, laughing at the jokes, talking with Fred about love, and mental illness and how rich people are so different from middle-class people. "Look, it's the last sentence! 'You stare up at the same sky together and after a while he says, I have to go, and you say, Good-bye, and he says, Good-bye Aza, and no one ever says good-bye unless they want to see you again,' Wait, Freddie, why are you crying?" Fred had started crying and couldn't stop by the time they had reached ¾ of the way of the book.

"It's just, that b-book is so good. It makes me believe in fate and everything written in the stars. Because, maybe we are connected by the stars, by love, by anything really. Because we're here, a rich girl from California and a poor boy from St.Ottery, we're sitting here crying about a book I didn't even know existed. This moment will always exist, no matter what, this moment will always be here. It'll always be us bullying Daisy and talking about fanfiction. We're looking at the stars that are years older than we are, and it feels right. It feels like it makes sense because we're gonna go back and prank someone, that's just how it's going to be. I realized that our futures are already set in stone, I might die in the war or you might. So come, we're going on an adventure. Might as well enjoy our future that's already been written."

Their adventure that night was fun, it was spent getting high, laughing about life, and making out in the cinema bathroom. It was spent with forehead kisses and pushing each other in shopping carts. "DID YOU PUT SOMETHING IN MY DRINK?" "No?" She ran to go hit him but tripped on her shoelace and fell onto the grass. They let out a hearty, laugh, the kind that you would need to sit up and take deep breaths to recover from. 

"I think I'll like you forever Fred,"

"You will?"

"Yes, and that's the problem... Oh! And I finished all your ciggies!" 

"YOU WHAT!" 

The 2 went back to the castle and snuck into their respective common rooms. Their days were spent like that, laughing and pranking each other, George sometimes was there and always told the funniest jokes. She went to her classes prepared for the next task which she didn't have any idea about what it was. She spent her time writing a book, or with her friends.

Cedric would wake her up in the middle of the night with drama, they had sleepovers and grew closer. Orlando would prank her, and force her to listen to classical music. Lily braided her hair and told her about her relationship with Eurydice's sister. Sam brought her out of bed to go into the other dorms, and prank everyone. They were never caught, and almost all of them were blamed on the twins, but hey, all is fair in love and war. 

One day she snuck into the Gryffindor common room to give Ron a pet snake after hearing what happened to his old one. "Ron! Ron!" He screamed so loud that Hermione woke up. "Shut up! I got you a rat!" 

"You got me a what? Blimey mate, you're batshit crazy, I'm getting you back for this." He shook his head, before realizing she was holding a rat that had a tiny collar on it. "Are- are you sure it's not a human?" She nodded no before casting a spell that would prove it's not an Animagus. "Thank you! I'm gonna name it, what's your middle name?" Fred soon came walking in, a dazed look in his eye. 

"Blimey, Eury, love are you trying to hook up with my brother? If you are I think I'd forget you." She laughed and said, "No, I'm just giving him a rat!" "Oh, well I'm going back to bed now." He walked off, before saying to Ron "My middle name is Zeus, my parents were big on Greek mythology! My sister Persephone, her name is the daughter of Zeus, which is my middle name! Her middle name is Apollo, which is the father of Eurydice in Greek mythology, anyways bye now."

Ron shook his head, not having taken in anything besides the fact her middle name is Zeus. "She's weird, bloody brilliant, but weird."

\--

edited 10/13


	20. eighteen- birthday parties and nirvana concerts

April 1st was coming up in 1 week and Eurydice was utterly confused about what to get her almost-boyfriend, and his brother. She got them beater bats, some new ideas with little prototypes for their shop, and some money. She had already written a card for the two brothers and was at a loss. She couldn't give Fred the same thing as she would give his brother! Maybe she would give him some cigarettes, clothes, and some muggle things?

Yes, she would get him that along with a copy of 'Turtles all the way down.' She wrote home and asked her parents to send her some things. She started working on making a design for his lighter, when she got the idea, she could teach him how to skate! She called her skateboard guy and ordered 2, 1 for George and 1 for Fred as she thought the 2 would appreciate them. 

She set up a party for April 1st and started working tirelessly. She didn't hint that she was planning a party, because that would ruin the surprise! Fred felt slightly hurt, had their dates been not enough, not good enough for her? But when March 31st came around and Eurydice was tiptoeing around him, he smiled. She had planned something for him. 

He woke up on April 1st to his sorta girlfriend cuddled in his bed, he couldn't help but feel this odd feeling. Was it love? Was it contentment? What was it? He couldn't figure it out, but he kissed her forehead and she woke up. "Good morning, what time is it? WAIT! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FREDDIE BOY!! AH," She got up, pulled up her sweats, and hugged him. Could this be real? Could he be waking up next to the most amazing girl hand he knew, and being bombarded with kisses on the nose and hugs. 

"Thank you, love," He whispered into her neck, before she kissed him, ever so gently. "I'll meet you at the great hall at 20! Bring George!" She ran off and felt giddy, it was his birthday. She woke up her friends after getting dressed and got the lesser half of the twins presents. She would give the rest later. She saw Fred walking down with his brother talking when she was talking with Angelina. 

They spent breakfast talking and giving the twins gifts. They all thanked everyone and smiled gratefully. They had gotten so many gifts, and loved them all. Soon it was just Fred, George, and Eurydice. She pulled out their skateboards before saying. "So these are skateboards, it's a cool muggle thing, in America, and it's a way of transportation and doing cool tricks. Look!" She dropped her own skateboard before doing an Ollie, which was one of the first tricks she learned. 

"Cool! You'll have to teach us!" They both said and looked at the skateboards fondly. The 2 learned that she was a great gift-giver, and loved what she had gotten them. When George left she gave Fred the rest of his gift, A copy of 'Turtles all the way down', cigarettes, a customized lighter, and a beanie. 

"I- I-, thank you, Eurydice, truly, I mean wow. You got me so many things, and I mean, I-. Can I kiss you?" She nodded bashfully before he kissed her. It was aggressive and loving. That was what he was feeling, love. Love for a girl who flipped his world upside down 6 months ago. He loved Eurydice Rivers, he did, and it was crazy. Maybe he could spend the rest of his life with her, maybe he could marry her. Maybe he could be her boyfriend sometime. That was his next goal, asking her to be his girlfriend. 

That night, the party went hard, it was filled with alcohol, stolen kisses, and food from muggle stores. Monster cans, chip bags, and cigarette butts were laying on the floor of the abandoned building. The loud music was almost unbearable but no one said a thing, they were happy to be there, happy to be laughing and dancing under the moonlight, far from the school. 

"COME DANCE WITH ME!" Fred screamed at Eurydice, she listened to the song before agreeing, "I LOVE THIS SONG!" He chuckled and said, "I KNOW YOU DO!" 

"You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl. I wish that I had Jessie's girl. Where can I find a woman like that? Like Jessie's girl. I wish that I had Jessie's girl. Where can I find a woman... Where can I find a woman like that?" They danced together, and laughed, she felt whole. She was doing the thing she loved most with her favorite people. She was unaware of the fact that her future daughter would be dancing there in 20 years, to the same exact song. 

The party ended, and everything was cleaned up by 3 in the morning. The 200 students evacuated the building and rushed into their common rooms. Most were high or drunk, but none were both. Eurydice had charmed the drugs and alcohol so that you could only have 1 and a safe amount. She cared about people like that. 

The nirvana concert Draco had gotten her tickets for was the next week and she prepared for it. When it came, she was excited, she would have the time of her life with a boy who had never known the outside world. They danced to the songs and drank muggle alcohol. They got to go up on stage and by t-shirts. She felt like it was all fake, that no she wasn't dancing to Very Ape with a boy she beat up. That no she wasn't drinking tequila that had most certainly been spiked but she had charmed to spike the spiker. But she was, Eurydice was there laughing and screaming and being a normal teenager. She wasn't worried about the 3rd task, or her 16th birthday coming up all she was worried about was the setlist. 

"Thank you, Draco, truly." 

"I should be the one thanking you, you showed me what kindness is, and what it's like to have a choice. Maybe you can show my parents that too." He smiled and walked into the Slytherin common room. 

\---


	21. nineteen- birthday howlers and reading notes

May 14th was coming up in 1 week and Fred was utterly confused about what to get his almost girlfriend for her birthday. She had gotten him and George such an amazing gift he didn't know what to do. He knew her favorite band, her clothes and shoe sizes, what hair dye she wanted, and the cd's she wanted. But, what would he give her that would affect her the same way the gift he had gotten did to him?

The card that she wrote him flowed with care and emotion, he didn't know if anything he wrote would live up to that? He still hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend and he felt as though time was running out. School would end on June 30th, and that would give him a little more than a month and a half. Would he be able to do it? Or would he chicken out as he had down twice before? Eurydice had been confused when Fred gave her Buttercups but went with it. Maybe they could just be something he wanted to give her?

She had gotten antsy on when he would ask her, but didn't push it. She was excited for her 16th birthday, in America it means she would be able to get her drivers license. In Europe it meant in 2 years she would be an adult, in the magic world, it meant this was her last year of being a child. She had been leaving school for a weekend every month since school started, and no one knew why. The truth was she was learning how to drive, and she was ecstatic.

Driving seemed so exciting, in the no-maj world it meant being free, it meant being able to go wherever she wanted with whomever she wanted. Her test would be in 2 weeks, and she talked about it to Fred. He didn't really understand it but went along with it. 3 days until Eurydice's birthday and George had already gotten her a present, but Fred hadn't.

"What do you mean you haven't gotten her a present? She's your sorta girlfriend! Step it up Freddie boy or else she'll come running to the more handsome, better twin." George joked, and Fred hoped he was wrong. "Should I get her CDs, concert tickets, clothes? I don't know! You know what I should ask Sam and Persephone!" He went running after the Hufflepuff boy he saw at the end of the corridor.

"Eurydice wants a bunch of CDs here's a list of some, she desperately wants Wallows tickets, they're going on tour in June. She wants new frilly socks oh and some no-maj candies but Erica and Ashton are sending those to her. She wants some muggle movies and a new cardigan, hers is too small for her. You should probably talk with your mom because she, Ginny, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill, your dad, and George have already gotten stuff for her so you should probably make sure you didn't get her the same thing someone else did! Bye,"

Fred did as Sam said, and got a howler from his mother. Luckily Eurydice wasn't in the Gryffindor common room when he brought it there, half the table was tailing him to hear what it said. "FRED WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU NOT HAVE GOTTEN ANYTHING FOR HER! YOU FANCY HER AND HAVE BEEN GOING ON DATES WITH HER! SHE DESERVES A GOOD GIFT! ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT SHE HAS GOTTEN US FOR OUR BIRTHDAYS!"

After reading the list he got her 3 cd's(all of this and nothing, Dreamtime and dookie), grip tape for her skateboard, and some sweets from Honeydukes. He knew her parents got her Wallows tickets so he didn't dare try to get them, because he wouldn't be able to afford them. He wrapped it all up and wrote a card for her.

On the day of her birthday, she woke up with a smile. She was laying on the floor of the room of requirements, her ninja turtle friend group, along with the twins and golden trio were there. They were whispering before noticing she was awake. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The rest of the school day was spent with her getting birthday messages and small gifts. She got warm smiles and presents from the headmasters of the 2 other schools. She didn't want a big party, only with those she was close with. They ate bird's milk cake, courtesy of the house-elves. Erica, Ashton, and her parents made a surprise visit.

Fred got a talk down from the Rivers and her 2 old friends. When she got the wallows tickets from her parents, she burst into tears. She would see the band that saved her, live. She smiled for the rest of the night. She got candies, grip tape, clothes, cards, money, CDs, anything she could ever wish for, and more. That's when she realized, she was whole-heartedly loved, she was loved unconditionally, she was loved.

At night after saying goodbye to her parents, Erica and Ashton, she pulled out the card Fred had written her.

"For Eurydice.

I met you on September 1st, 1994. That was 7 months ago, Woah. You completely changed my world. You taught me what it was like to undoubtedly care for someone. You gave me support even when I didn't give it to you, you saved me. I was so lost, and you made me feel found. You were my lifeline, and I didn't know someone could do this to me. When you got chosen for the tournament, my heart dropped, you would have to be safe. It drove me crazy, all I wanted to do was spend my time with you. I wanted to see your face every morning, every night, every meal. And it seems so stupid because I haven't even asked you to be my girlfriend yet. But, I will, and it'll be the most amazing moment ever. I looked forward to hearing from you so we can talk about America, talk about Sam, talk about driving, talk about school, anything because your voice was comforting. It was a warm blanket that helped the nightmares go away. I'm so crazy about you Eurydice Zeus Rivers, I'm so utterly crazy about you. I hope you have many more birthdays, and I hope I get to spend them all with you, each better than the last.

Yours, Fred."

The tears flowed down, Eurydice was in love with Fred Weasley.

\--

Edited 10/13


	22. twenty- mazes and killing curses

The final task was in 10 hours and Eurydice was anxious. It was a maze, and she was prepared but was so anxious. What if she died? What if someone or something was waiting for her at the end of the maze. She went to sleep and woke up at 7 am, an hour before the tournament, her blood was rushing and she was shaking. She threw up before gearing up in her sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. 

When she entered the great hall she was welcomed with applauds and warm cheers. She sat down with her parents, sister, and close friends. They were hyping her up and she ate a piece of toast with some butter on it. Then the time went on and the 3rd task was starting. "Eurydice!" Fred called out and ran towards her tent. "Be my girlfriend!" 

"YES! Yes, I will!" Had he just asked her that? She kissed him goodbye, before kissing her parents and hugging her friends as though it was the last time she would see them. She was called out and waved to the stadium. She could do this, she will survive. 

The maze was filled with animals, riddles, and plants. She noticed the red sparks flying up and knew that couldn't be right. What was going wrong? She made her way to the cup and noticed Harry already there. That cup had to lead to something bad, and she couldn't let him fight that battle by himself. She grabbed onto him as his hand touched the cup and soon enough they were no longer in the maze. They were in a graveyard. 

"Note to self, never trust portkeys," She whispered before noticing the 8 death eaters, Peter Pettigrew and an odd fetal like thing. It was Lord Voldemort, oh shit. She muttered a few protection spells, before hexing the ⅞ death eaters. The last one was Draco's father and she would never forgive herself if she murdered him. She didn't know whether the hex killed them or not, but she hoped for the best. 

Voldemort said some long spew to Harry, but she couldn't listen. She blew a killing curse she had created at Peter. She then realized she had just killed someone, and maybe killed 7 others. "Lucius, leave. Draco would never forgive me if something happened to you, and look what happened to your counterparts," But Lucius stayed, although he put away his wand. 

"Well looky here, we have a witch from Hogwarts who is seemingly powerful. You'd be a good aspect for our side, but alas you will not come, so I must kill you, AVADA KEDAVRA," The spell evaporated as she cast another spell. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, and she let her guard down, how will she protect him?

She would disarm him, use the spell she used on the death eaters and would grab the Portkey and leave. But before she could even act, Voldemort cast the killing spell at her again, this time it went through the boundaries and just barely touched her. She fell to the ground, was she dead?

She felt warmth and saw a bright light, no she couldn't die. She had to fight, and for a moment she thought her life was over. She was never going to tell Fred she loved him, she would never talk to Sam, Cedric, Lily, Orlando, or anyone again. She would never tell her parents or Persephone thank you again. Oh god, no she couldn't but there she was her body slowing fading out until it was just a thread. 

"EURYDICE NO!" Harry called out, he couldn't lose her no, not after what she had done for him, for everyone at Hogwarts. Harry used a disarming spell on Lord Voldemort, he soon saw the souls of his parents and Eurydice arrive. "Harry- t-take m-my b-bo-ody b-back t-to m-my p-parents, p-please." Her words were cutting out, almost like she wasn't dead. He smiled and moved his wand, grabbed Eurydice's body, and screamed "ACCIO CUP"

Her body dropped on the grass and he held it tightly silently praying for her to be alive, he heard a march and noticed people coming before they stopped. Sam let out this gut-wrenching scream, she couldn't be dead. Eurydice Rivers had to be alive, his best friend had to still be living and screaming. Persephone, Mr., and Mrs.Rivers too let out a scream, that could be heard for miles. Fred's smile dropped. His knee buckled and he fell. 

"No, no- George, tell me she'll get up," George too stopped. Eurydice's body laying on the grass all dirty, no joy on her face would haunt everyone watching that night. "That's my baby, let me through! Let me through!" Ryan Rivers screamed, "VOLDEMORT'S BACK! HE KILLED EURYDICE! PLEASE, PLEASE, NO I CAN'T LEAVE." Harry said he couldn't leave her. He couldn't leave the girl that laughed at teachers and pranked people. 

"I'm, I'm n-not dead," Eurydice said while rubbing her eyes. Nothing could be heard throughout the entire stadium. Another person had just survived the killing curse. "Papa, Mama, Percy, ah Sam! Cedric, Lily, Orlando, Harry! ¡No hay necesidad de llorar, estoy bien!" (No need to cry, I'm okay). Eurydice was rushed inside on a stretcher, "Oh hi Fred, we should talk later you know girlfriend to boyfriend." Eurydice was in a daze, she had been almost killed. 

"Get her inside, make sure no one says anything!" Dumbledore said to McGonagall and Snape. They agreed, and Eurydice was rushed into the infirmary and Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, um I kinda killed like 8 people? I think I don't know, tell Draco I didn't kill his father, but he can stay with us!" She said while playing with Orlando's hair and closing her eyes. "Hey, no no no, you gotta stay awake for us," Orlando said, before pushing her eyelids open, she was forced to drink a potion and she was healed just like that. 

"I will speak to your parents after I assess dear Harry, I do believe something is going on with him and Professor Moody. But, Alas he will be safe, he is 'the chosen one' after all." Dumbledore said and left, leaving Eurydice to talk to her loved ones. They whispered sweet nothings into her ear and they made it so they were her everything. Her family was crying, telling her she was loved. Sam was telling her jokes and talking to the ninja turtles crew. That was how he coped with trauma, laughing it off, he and their friends would most certainly need therapy after this. 

"Where, where is she?" Fred's voice was heard, with a slight panic in it. "I'm right here, oh Molly!" She said and hugged her boyfriend before hugging his mother. She smothered her with love before talking to her parents. Fred and she talked before announcing that they were dating, "Uh Mom, Dad, Fred, and I kinda have something to say. Seeing as I almost died you should accept this, but Fred and I are dating now! Yay, remember I almost died, you should continue to shower me with unconditional love!" They got 2 different responses, Molly and the Weasley's were overjoyed. 

"Oh, that's just great dear! I've heard such lovely things about you!" Sylvia Rivers exploded, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! WE WILL TALK ABOUT BOUNDARIES AND MAYBE, JUST MAYBE IF I CONTINUE TO LIKE YOU, YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO DATE MY ELDEST!" He would've expected it from Ryan, but not from Sylvia. 

"How many dates did you take her on?" 

"15." 

"Have you kissed her?"

"Only when she allowed me to."

"What does she mean when she says no?" 

"She means no." 

"Do you respect her boundaries, and make her feel comfortable." 

"Yes, I try my best too." 

"How did you feel when you thought that s-she was dead?" 

"I thought I lost someone I loved, and I felt wrong." He paused, did he just say he loved her? 

"You are allowed to date mi amor," Sylvia said, and watched as Fred broke out into the biggest smile, and ran his fingers through his unruly red hair. "Thank you, thank you so much!" He ran back to her bed and kissed her forehead before holding her hand, only to be interrupted by Ryan. "Uh-uh-uh" and he let go of her hand, but she stopped him and connected their pinkies. 

"La quiero, mi amor," Eurydice said. Even though Fred couldn't understand what she was saying, but smiled nonetheless. 

\--

pls, I'm almost done with this fic. Edited 10/13


	23. twenty one- meeting Tonks and leaving Hogwarts

Eurydice, Persephone, and her parents were sitting down in Dumbledores office when a woman with bright pink hair came in. "Hi, I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks! I'm going to be keeping you and your daughters safe." Eurydice waved at the young woman. Persephone simply nodded and grabbed her older sister's hand. 

"Your daughter Eurydice is an incredibly bright witch, she created a spell that blocks the killing curse, no spell has ever been successful in that sense. She sacrificed herself to save Harry and is incredibly brave. She and your immediate family should go into hiding. This wizard that attempted to kill her, Lord Voldemort, is extremely dark. He has killed hundreds of people for his cause of killing people without magical powers. Once he finds out that she has these incredibly powerful spells, he will most certainly want to use her to his advantage. He will torture her until she is of no use to him. He will torture her loved ones, and will most certainly kill you. Nymphadora here will help protect you when you transition into hiding." 

The 4 took a deep breath and paused, would that mean never seeing her friends, or Fred or anyone else besides her family again? "If we went into hiding when would we be allowed to leave? Would we be able to go out into civilization, would we be able to continue with our lives? What's going to happen if we go into hiding?" Ryan asked.

"You will be able to leave when Lord Voldemort dies, that is in the unseeable future but I assure you it will not be any longer than 5 years. When or if you go into hiding, you will not be able to leave the safe house, it would be a place where another person is in hiding, his name is Sirius Black. You sadly would not be able to leave the house, and that building will be your life. If you go into hiding, you will not be in contact with anyone except those who will live in the house. The Weasley's, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger will be there."

"No, we will stay there for the summer, until they're back in school. We'll get a bodyguard or someone to protect us from your world, but no, we got to continue our lives. We have people, and none of us will be able to live like that. Sam is also apart of the equation, he either goes into hiding or he has to go back home to his parents that don't pay attention to him. Absolutely not, Tonks can come with us, after summer but no absolutely not." 

Dumbledore agreed and talked about the procedures. Eurydice and Persephone's parents would be allowed to leave, Persephone with them. Eurydice would be allowed to go out on special occasions, but they would want to prevent releasing that she is alive for as long as possible. They accepted what would happen and went to go eat in the great hall. She explained the terms to her friends, and they all frowned, they wouldn't be hearing from her or Sam for weeks. Cedric, Lily, and Orlando would still be going to LA for a week, but after that, nothing. 

Eurydice smuggled them a piece of paper that had a protean charm on them. All of them would be able to use it without getting talked to by the Ministry. She told them, "It's so we can all talk to each other, I know it won't be the same, but it is what it is." They all agreed, the school wouldn't be ending for a week, but this would be a good time to give it to them. She walked up to Draco Malfoy, a boy she didn't know where she stood with. 

"Hey, uh, how-" She was cut off by a warm yet awkward hug. "My dad told me what you said, he says to thank you. He wants to leave his side, but he's gonna work as a double agent. It's crazy, you know. I came home one day, completely different. I knew how to love, I knew how to empathize, I laughed, I stood up to my parents. My mum cried, I was her little boy, the person she wanted me to be. She wants to meet you, she wants to shower you with love because she's not as sad now. The house isn't as dark and I can call it home. I know what friends are now, you know, all because of you. It took a while before my dad warmed up to it, that I didn't want to follow in his path. But, he accepted it. I think he's better now, guess what we have a dog! Thank you, Eury, thank you for teaching me that I have a choice. That I don't have to be my parents."

He walked away from her and went to talk with his friend, Harry Potter. It was an odd friendship but it worked, never in a million years would anyone have expected that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potters would be having sleepovers and telling each other gossip. Next, Eurydice talked to her boyfriend. He was ecstatic that she would be spending the summer with him. He told her about going to the Wallows concert with her. She kissed him gently and wrapped him in a hug. 

"I wish we could stay here forever, at this moment."

The next day exams were coming up, she found it bullshit that she had to do her exams after almost dying, but she went with. She took her O.W.L.S and new she would pass with flying colors, but sighed sadly. Her 1st year at Hogwarts was almost over. She couldn't believe it really. She helped Sam study and talked with Harry. She painted Sam's nails and snuck out with him. 

She got used to Tonks trailing her, even when they went on their night adventures. Tonks nor Eurydice and her friends were bothered by it. It was like having another friend with them, and Tonks felt like a kid again. "Being a muggle would be quite weird, I think I would like it more than this world, but then again this world is all I've known," Tonks said while drinking a Mango Loco Monster. 

Eurydice's last day of her 5th year was spent crying and saying her goodbyes. She pranked her potions teacher and got the rest of her Professor's gifts. She said goodbye to the ghosts and sat in the Astronomy tower, would she wake up and be in LA again? She really hoped not, because that would mean she had never really met Fred. Fred, he was still there. She went looking for him and saw he was talking with his friends. She decided she would talk to him on the train ride back. 

They rode carriages that most had though were carried by magic but were actually pulled by Thestrals. They could only be seen by those who had seen death. She had killed 8 people, 8, and even though they were horrible people, they were alive. She shoved the thought to the back of her head and listened to the conversation at hand. 

"What are we going to do in LA?" Cedric asked, excitement laced in his voice. "I'll show you all the sights, all the shopping centers, everything that I used to think was home," Sam said while looking out the window. He hoped he wouldn't see his parents, people he hadn't talked to for over a year. They sent him a birthday card, but that was it. They acted as though their only son wasn't alive. 

The train ride home was filled with the songs they listened to on the way there. They slow danced and talked about LA and the smaller cities nearby. Eurydice read the book she had been working on throughout the entire school year. 

"'If the FBI comes, do you think they'll profile that we have trauma?' 'I don't really think that the FBI gives out profiles, nor do I think that they come and investigate serial killers in a suburb outside of LA.' The quiet whispers could only be heard by those walking the passageway. The 5 figures of the night, were haunting the city of Watson. Newspapers and local media headlines read 'Ghost of the Night Strikes again' or 'Local Police are befuddled with current murders'." She started before diving headfirst into her murder book. 

\--

hi, this is the second to last chapter! I only have one more and it breaks my heart :(

Edited 10/14


	24. twenty-two- goodbye's and open up the pit

Eurydice was never good at 'good-bye's'. When she left for Hogwarts, she said her good-bye's and vanished. But how could she say goodbye to the people that affected her life the most? How could she say good-bye to the best friends she's ever had? What would she say? How could she do this? She did what she knew best, she hugged.

She hugged and loved, and made people feel safe. She gave her warm smiles, her hand gestures, and left with her parents, Tonks, sister, and Sam by her side. She would see her other friends the next day before they left for LA, they would be taking a private jet. That's how rich Eurydice is, private jet rich. She went to her house and climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. 

She put her clothes in the hamper and walked out onto her Balcony. She was standing there and taking in the cool ocean breeze. It was salty and safe, that was one of the scents of home. The ocean had always been able to calm her, and soon enough she was sobbing uncontrollably. She had almost died, she had almost lost everything. She had never really thought about what had happened in full capacity.

"I almost died, I almost died." She sobbed while holding onto the balcony. She hadn't cried for 5 months, and all of her tears came flooding out. "Mama, por favor, Mama," She sobbed and was soon being held. "It's okay amor, I'm here, I'm right here, You're alive. You're here breathing the ocean air. You're safe, I promise you, you are," 

The next day she walked to the garden to do some gardening to see Lily and Orlando walking out, she said hi, and gave them hugs. Their parents went inside to do some small talk, and make sure they're kids would be safe. "Are these grape soda flowers?" Lily asked, looking at the purple flowers.

"No this is meadow sage, but those over there are Grape Soda Lupines, they're my favorites!" Eurydice had loved flowers her entire life and was a hobby of hers. Cedric soon arrived and they all sat down in Eurydice's room. She gave them a tour of the house and told them what the house would be like in LA. They went to the airport and hopped on the plane.

The flight to LA was long and most of the group fell asleep. Eurydice talked to Fred via papers, and she laughed. She told him jokes, and told him about her life in LA. 8 hours later, they were in LA. Everyone was jet-lagged, but they had to stay awake. The drive from LAX to Eurydice's old home was an hour. She showed them the sights and the new world. "We're going to my favorite spot in my hometown, it's this outside shopping town," She told them. 

They went to a shopping center that was called Viejo Vida's, it was a small part of the city filled with restaurants, clothes shops, and a park. "I could get used to this," Cedric said while sipping on a Thai boba, something the 4 newcomers never knew existed. Next, she dragged them into a store, with clothes that she knew would fit them. "Fashion show! Fashion show!" Lily said while looking at the stores.

Their days were filled with sightseeing, doing non-touristy things, and having sleepovers. They went to little Tokyo, Solvang, downtown LA, Carpinteria, and lots of other things. Sam and Eurydice showed them parties, and what it's like to not be a witch or wizard. They all loved it, they all loved being with each other.

"Can we build snowmen out of like all the trash?"

"Girl what? I mean maybe but it's not snow, it's trash, so a trashman?"

"That sounds like it? Wait Woah, no, I'm not high. Dear God, fuck cops, what you're arresting me, square up pussy," A police officer had walked up to Orlando and arrested him. Eurydice had taught them about social injustices that cops had committed. The rest of their group had been arrested, and they were sitting in the back of a cop car talking. They were acting as though they didn't care about being arrested in the muggle world, maybe they didn't. They messed with the beat cop, they slid out of their handcuffs, dyed his hair pink, and shoved laxatives in his coffee. They didn't have a care in the world sitting in the back of the musty cop car, and that's what being a kid was all about to them.

"Dad, uh we kinda got arrested? Orlando said fuck cops and we all got arrested so please come. We're sitting in one of the cells and it's so funny. We're posing and taking photos, do you wanna be in one?" Eurydice's dad came to bail them out and threatened to sue the entire police department because they did not commit a crime. They walked out and laughed, "We just spent 25 minutes in the clink, we're such baddies now," Cedric said, and played with his hair. His sharp jawline was getting the attention of other girls, but he shrugged it off. 

The concert was coming up and Eurydice apparated (with the help of Tonks) to number 12 Grimmauld Place. They walked in and saw Sirius Black sitting there, Eurydice looked up and saw Ron standing there, talking to a very upset Hermione. "EURYDICE!" He paused, a large smile on his face, he then continued, "FRED YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HERE!"

"I can't believe you're leaving just like that!"

"I missed you!"

"How are you?"

Eurydice made nice with everyone, before heading towards a train station with Fred. They talked before she kissed him, his lips were soft and home-like. "Woah, I missed you too!" Fred said while chuckling lightly. "We've been working on some new things, look..."

Once they entered the auditorium, they heard some static before Dylan Minnette began to speak. "HELLO LONDON! This is our first tour in the UK, and I hope you all enjoy this set as much as we do! So get ready for a song that is quite the people pleaser." She screamed out in joy, and as the concert continued her energy grew.

A new song started, and a guitar chord could be heard throughout the entire auditorium, a loud cheer was being released from Eurydice's mouth. Fred recognized the song once it started, he had first met Eurydice and talked to her when she was listening to this song. This was the song that he danced aggressively with Eurydice at the Yule Ball to. The bass line could be felt in their skin, in their touch, in their hair, everywhere. The drum canceled out everything, except the song. The words were one of the two things she could focus on, the other was standing next to her.

Because as Braeden Lemasters screamed "OPEN UP THE PIT," (which caused Cole Preston to beat his drums aggressively) everything was okay. Eurydice was there, in the mosh pit of a concert, where her favorite band was performing. Her boyfriend, god it still felt weird to say, was standing there next to her, trying his best to remember the words of the songs. Because even though she was almost killed 2 weeks ago, she was there, laughing, singing the words. She was there with a closed bottle of firewhiskey in her hand, even though there was a huge target on her head. Eurydice Rivers was more than alive, she was living, and that's enough for her. 

\--

this fic is done :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u read this ty!! I'm sry for my shitty writing i was just moving it from wp to ao3 bc wp is deleting shit


End file.
